Bottoms Without Their Tops (MarkHyuck)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [END] YAOI! NC-21! Haechan, Taeyong, Ten dan Jaemin sudah cukup jengah dengan sifat posesif dari para 'Seme' mereka. Merekapun merencanakan sesuatu yang besar. Tentunya yang akan berakhir dengan malam yang panas. SEME OVER POSESSIVE! MarkHyuck, JaeYong, JohnTen, NoMin! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Fanfiction NCT pertama yang Yuta tulis. Tentunya dengan couple JaeYong, JohnTen, MarkHyuck dan NoMin. Yuta berharap FF ini menarik minat kalian untuk membacanya dan masih dengan gaya penulisan Yuta di FF Yuta yang sebelumnya. **

**Pairing-pairing di FF ini :**

**Mark [Seme] x Haechan [Uke]**

**Jaehyun [Seme] x Taeyong [Uke]**

**Johnny [Seme] x Ten [Uke]**

**Jeno [Seme] x Jaemin [Uke]**

**Semoga kalian suka dan dapat menerima cerita ini dengan baik^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-oOo- Bottoms Without Their Tops -oOo-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

**Title:  
**Bottoms Without Their Tops (MarkHyuck)

**Main Cast: ****  
**Mark Lee aka Mark  
Lee Donghyuck aka Haechan

**Support cast:**

Lee Taeyong aka Taeyong

Jung Jaehyun aka Jaehyun

Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul aka Ten

John Seo aka Johnny

Lee Jeno aka Jeno

Na Jaemin aka Jaemin  
And others cast (NCT's members)

**Rating:  
**M ++

**Genre:****  
**Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Daily-life of NCT

**Length:****  
**CHAPTERED

**Disclaimer:****  
**Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita berdasarkan request dari **fromliontobear**. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

**Warning:  
**BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DIPERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

**Summary:  
**[YAOI! NC-21!] Haechan, Taeyong, Ten dan Jaemin sudah cukup jengah dengan sifat posesif dari para 'Seme' mereka. Merekapun merencanakan sesuatu yang besar. Tentunya yang akan berakhir dengan malam yang panas. SEME OVER POSESSIVE! MarkHyuck, JaeYong, JohnTen, NoMin! RnR!

**Backsong:****  
**Super Junior – Hate U Love U

**\- HAPPY READING –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[PROLOG]**

Haechan mendaratkan pantatnya di atas salah satu kursi sofa yang berada di Ruang tengah Dorm mereka, dan memandangi satu persatu ketiga orang yang lebih dulu telah berada di sana.

Taeyong, Ten dan Jaemin.

Ketiga Uke manis nan cantik itu nampak sibuk memainkan ponsel mereka, dan tidak ada yang berniat untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Padahal, tujuan mereka berkumpul di sini adalah untuk merencanakan sebuah misi yang besar.

Tetapi… misi apa itu?

Hingga Haechan; orang yang paling terakhir datang, berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan mereka. Sebelumnya, ia merampas seluruh ponsel yang berada di genggaman tangan mereka. Dan ia hanya tersenyum hambar menanggapi tatapan dingin dari ketiga orang tersebut, lalu menyimpan ponsel-ponsel itu di atas meja.

"Baiklah, aku sudah cukup jengah dengan sikap Mark Hyung yang terlalu posesif terhadapku. Sebenarnya apa salahku? Kenapa ia selalu membuatku kesal?" keluh Haechan.

"Kau kira kau saja yang mendapatkan sikap posesif dari Kekasihmu? Tidakkah kau menyadari sikap Jaehyun yang manis di depanku tetapi acuh saat aku sedang tidak ada?" jawab Taeyong. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka adalah _bottom_ yang memiliki perasaan yang sama. Ia harap ia mampu menyelesaikan permasalahannya ini bersama ketiga _Dongsaeng_-nya tersebut.

"_I don't know how to start this, but_… Johnny Hyung menghindariku pagi ini, padahal aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku," Ten; sosok yang dikenal paling lembut, pun ikut mengeluarkan keluhannya.

Sementara Jaemin; anggota termuda di antara mereka, hanya menjadi pendengar setia bagi ketiga Hyungnya. Ia pun memiliki masalah dengan Jeno, tetapi ia tidak tahu apakah merundingkannya dengan Haechan, Taeyong dan Ten adalah hal yang tepat atau tidak.

"Lalu… bagaimana denganmu, Jaemin-_ah_? Aku lihat kau lebih banyak diam ketika Jeno sedang berlibur dengan Keluarganya selama 3 hari ini," tanya Haechan.

"Ahh pasangan muda ini," celetuk Taeyong sambil memainkan kukunya. Jangan lupakan, satu kakinya yang ia topangkan pada kakinya yang lain. Bahasa tubuh yang ditunjukkan oleh Taeyong, selalu berhasil membuat siapapun akan berprasangka bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang agresif. Meskipun pada kenyataannya adalah benar.

Jaemin mengangguk dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya menatap kedua pahanya. Ia rasa, kedua pahanya lebih menarik daripada menatap wajah ketiga Hyungnya tersebut.

"Kalian lihat ini?" ucap Haechan menunjukkan sebuah kartu undangan bercorak elegan pada ketiga orang yang berada di hadapannya tersebut.

Taeyonglah orang yang paling penasaran dengan kartu undangan tersebut.

"Undangan?" tanya Taeyong.

Haechan mengangguk. "Lucas Hyung dan Jungwoo Hyung mengadakan Pesta yang gila! Dan mereka mengundang kita untuk datang ke sana," jelas Haechan.

"Ke sana? Kemana maksudmu?" tanya Ten. Jujur, ia pun penasaran tentang Pesta tersebut.

"_Itaewon Night Club_," jawab Haechan. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum miring. Dan Taeyong, Ten maupun Jaemin, langsung tahu apa maksud dari Lelaki berkulit _tan_ tersebut.

"Aku tahu mereka sering datang ke sana, tetapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan menyewa Club itu untuk mengadakan Pesta. Terlebih itu adalah… Pesta yang gila?" ucap Taeyong.

"Aku tidak akan datang. Ibuku pasti–"

"Kau harus datang," Haechan memotong perkataan Jaemin.

"Um… jadi apa rencanamu?" tanya Ten. Ia tidak yakin rencana mereka kali ini akan berhasil. Mengingat Fans mereka sangatlah banyak, dan datang ke Club Malam bukanlah ide yang bagus. Karir mereka akan hancur jika Fans mengetahui hal itu.

"Kita akan menggoda pasangan kita, dan memberi mereka pelajaran agar mereka tidak terlalu posesif pada kita. _It's private party_! Kau tidak perlu khawatir Hyung," ucap Haechan meyakinkan Ten.

Sementara tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, Taeyong menyunggingkan senyumannya dan mulai memikirkan rencana-rencana yang akan ia buktikan pada Jaehyun nanti di Pesta itu.

"Hyung, tunggu!" protes Jaemin tiba-tiba. Ia bahkan bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan membuat ketiga Hyungnya menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Apa maksudnya menggoda pasangan kita? Aku? Menggoda Jeno? Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya?!" tanya Jaemin frustasi.

Haechan tertawa paling keras dan ia menghampiri Jaemin, lalu merangkul bahu Lelaki manis itu. "Berhentilah bersikap naif seperti itu, Jaemin-_ah_. Usia kau dan aku sama." Haechan mengalihkan pandangannya pada bokong Jaemin lalu meremasnya dengan kuat. "Kau memiliki bokong yang bagus, tetapi… kenapa tidak kau gunakan eoh?"

"Ahahahahaha~"

Haechan, Taeyong dan Ten kemudian tertawa dengan keras dan membuat Jaemin merasa malu hingga wajahnya memerah sempurna. Jaemin tidak habis pikir, kenapa semua Hyungnya memiliki pikiran yang binal dan otak yang kotor semacam itu? Jika ia harus mengorbankan–_keperawanannya_–dirinya seperti ini, bukankah ia termasuk orang yang dirugikan?

Tetapi apa boleh buat?

Mereka lahir bersama sebagai NCT. Di dalam Grup yang sama, bernama NCT. Jadi, apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Toh, mereka melakukan hal ini bersama-sama.

"Jadi…?" ragu Ten.

Haechan tersenyum tipis dan menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"Beri mereka pelajaran."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-oOo- Bottoms Without Their Tops -oOo-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[MarkHyuck – Mark x Haechan]**

Haechan sudah siap dengan penampilannya saat ini. Mengingat NCT sedang tidak ada jadwal, ia memutuskan untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri dari penatnya aktivitas yang ia jalani semasa ia Debut bersama NCT.

Seharusnya pagi ini terlihat cerah, tetapi sebaliknya, awan yang berada di kepalanya nampak suram dan berwarna kelabu. Ia tahu bahwa hujan akan turun beberapa saat lagi, tetapi tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menikmati sebatang _ice cream_ yang bisa ia dapatkan di Minimarket terdekat.

"Haechan, kau ingin kemana?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja ia lewati saat ia keluar dari Dorm.

Dan orang tersebut adalah Jaehyun. Lelaki yang paling tampan dan memiliki pesona yang paling kuat di dalam Grup. Tetapi harus kalian ingat, bahwa tipe Haechan bukanlah Jaehyun. BU-KAN JAE-HYUN.

"Aku ingin membeli _ice cream_ di Minimarket depan. Kau ingin _ice cream_ juga Hyung?" tawar Haechan.

Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat awan yang gelap di atasnya. Dan hembusan angin dingin yang kencang, baru saja merusak tatanan rambutnya yang sempurna. Jadi, apakah ia baru mengetahui Haechan memiliki kelainan? Karena baru saja menawarkannya _ice cream_ di cuaca yang sedingin ini?

"Mau tidak Hyung?" tanya Haechan karena Jaehyun terlalu lama menjawab.

"Haechan, apa kau tidak tahu bahwa suhu dingin dapat membuatmu demam? Kau seharusnya mengkonsumsi makanan yang hangat, bukan _ice cream_. Dan juga, apakah Mark tidak memberitahumu _bla bla bla_..."

Haechan buru-buru beranjak dari hadapan Jaehyun sambil menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat.

Sudah cukup ia mendapatkan perlakuan posesif dari semua orang; yang menjabat posisi Seme di sini. Sudah cukup ia mendengar larangan dari Mark. Dan ia tidak ingin mendengarnya kembali dari Jaehyun.

Hanya dengan menyeberangi jalan, Haechan kini sudah tiba di Minimarket tujuannya. Dengan santai ia memasuki tempat itu dan mencari-cari dimana letak _counter ice cream_ berada. Ia bahkan membutukan waktu kurang lebih 10 menit untuk memilih _ice cream_ mana yang akan ia makan. Dan setelah ia menemukan _ice cream _rasa melon kesukaannya, ia berjalan menuju Kasir.

Jadi, seperti itulah awal cerita Haechan pagi ini yang berjalan tidak terlalu mulus. Ia hanya ingin menikmati _ice cream_ karena ia ingin mendinginkan kepalanya. Lalu, apa salahnya jika ia makan _ice_ _cream_ di musim dingin? Apakah itu adalah tindakan kriminal?

Setelah membayar _ice cream_ tersebut, Haechan beranjak dari Minimarket itu dan mulai membuka kemasan _ice cream_ yang berada di genggamannya. Namun, ponselnya lebih dulu berbunyi dan hal itu menundanya untuk menikmati _ice cream_-nya.

Demi Tuhan, kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang membiarkannya untuk memakan _ice cream_?!

"Mark Hyung?" gumam Haechan setelah melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya. Tidak. Ia tidak kesal jika Mark menghubunginya. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah…

KENAPA MARK MELAKUKAN PANGGILAN VIDEO?!

"Ya? Kenapa? Ada apa?" sambut Haechan. Ia terpaksa, harus digaris bawahi, TER-PAK-SA, menerima panggilan video itu karena ia tidak ingin menerima resiko buruk. Meskipun ia masih berada di luar Dorm dan masih berjalan kaki menuju Dormnya.

"_Hey, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Baru 30 menit aku pergi, kau sudah berada di luar Dorm? Dan apa itu, ice cream?! Lee Donghyuck, apa kau ingin mengantarkan nyawamu pada Malaikat maut karena memakan ice cream di musim dingin seperti ini?"_

Kalian bisa dengar itu? Ocehan seorang Rapper NCT terhadap Kekasihnya? Dan hal itu sangatlah membuktikan pada Mark adalah tipe Lelaki yang begitu posesif.

Haechan bahkan menghentikan aktivitas 'menjilat' _ice cream_-nya karena tiba-tiba _mood_ untuk makan _ice cream_ miliknya menghilang. Ia menatap layar ponselnya dengan serius dan memberikan ancaman terhadap Mark melalui tatapan matanya saja.

"_Hey, jangan kau akhiri dulu panggilan ini."_

Haechan memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Apa lagi?"

"_Cepatlah kembali ke Dorm. Dan... apa kau ingat pesanku?"_

Haechan mengernyitkan dahinya. Pesan apa? Ia tidak ingat Mark pernah berpesan padanya.

"_Panjangkan rambutmu. Kau nampak cantik jika jadi perempuan."_

Sungguh Kekasihnya ini telah membuatnya benar-benar marah. Apakah bagi Mark candaannya itu lucu? Tidak sama sekali.

"Hya! Berhentilah menyuruhku untuk memanjangkan rambut!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-oOo- Bottoms Withour Their Tops -oOo-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[JaeYong – Jaehyun x Taeyong]**

Taeyong memperhatikan dirinya di depan cermin yang tertempel pada lemari pakaiannya. Di Kamar ini, ia hanya seorang diri, setelah sebelumnya Jaehyun mengatakan padanya bahwa Kekasihnya itu ingin membeli sesuatu di Minimarket.

Taeyong bergegas membersihkan dirinya dan memakai pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan saat ingin latihan. Ya, pagi ini ia sudah berjanji dengan Ten untuk menyempurnakan gerakan tarian mereka di Ruangan khusus latihan. Dan lima menit lagi, ia sudah harus berada di sana.

Ia ingin beranjak, namun pintu Kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok tampan Kekasihnya itu yang baru saja tiba. Taeyong sempat menatap curiga ke arah kantung plastik putih kecil yang dibawa oleh Jaehyun. Namun apa pedulinya? Ia saat ini sedang menghindari percakapan-percakapan panjang dengan Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Jaehyun posesif.

Meskipun Jaehyun berwajah Malaikat, tetapi seluruh ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya, menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah orang yang sangat posesif. Tidak hanya pada Taeyong, tetapi pada siapapun.

Taeyong tidak menjawab, karena ia yakin bahwa Jaehyun pun telah mengetahui kemana akan pergi. Juga, kaos oblong dan celana _training_ yang ia kenakan, sudah cukup jelas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun barusan.

Taeyong merasa tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang saat ia meraih kenop pintu. Dengan terpaksa ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandangi Kekasih yang berusia 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Sepagi ini?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Aku harus menyempurnakan koreografinya dan juga gerakanku," jawab Taeyong acuh.

"Aku boleh ikut?"

Haruskah Jaehyun menunjukkan sikap posesifnya di saat seperti ini? Hey, ia hanya ingin berlatih di Ruangan yang terletak tak jauh dari Kamar mereka. Dan juga… kehadiran Jaehyun di sana hanya akan membuyarkan konsentrasinya saja.

"Aku tahu kau lelah. Lebih baik lanjutkan istirahatmu," perintah Taeyong.

Jaehyun menundukkan kepalanya, dan melepaskan tangan Taeyong secara perlahan. "Baiklah jika kau tidak menginginkanku."

Taeyong membulatkan matanya. "Hya!"

Namun Taeyong terkejut kala Jaehyun mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan tersenyum padanya hingga menunjukkan lesung pipinya. Pipi Taeyong seketika merona, kala Jaehyun merapihkan rambutnya dengan jemarinya.

"Rambutnya sedikit berantakan," ucap Jaehyun.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Jaehyun nyatanya berhasil meluluhkan hati Taeyong dan membuat Taeyong tidak kuasa menahan perasaannya. Terlebih kala Jaehyun hendak mempertemukan bibir mereka, debaran di jantungnya semakin keras. Hingga akhirnya, Taeyong membiarkan Jaehyun mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Kembalilah tepat waktu," bisik Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengangguk dan keluar dari Kamar mereka. Lalu, ia tutup pintu itu kembali dengan segera. Namun suara ponsel Jaehyun yang berbunyi, membuatnya harus menghentikan langkah. Ia mengintip Jaehyun menerima panggilan itu, melalui celah pintu tersebut berbicara melalui ponselnya.

"Ya, ada apa Yeri?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-oOo- Bottoms Without Their Tops -oOo-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[JohnTen – Johnny x Ten]**

Ten terbangun dari tidurnya, dan tubuhnya langsung diterpa oleh dinginnya udara Ruangan kala ia menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya semalaman. Ia sempat mengusap kedua matanya dan mendapati Johnny sedang terduduk di hadapan laptopnya. Ten tidak yakin Johnny menyadari bahwa ia telah bangun karena Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu terduduk memunggunginya.

Johnny memang sudah menjadi Kekasihnya, tetapi ia tidak merasakan perubahan apapun terhadap diri Johnny setelah mereka menjadi pasangan Kekasih. Johnny masih bersikap sama dan tidak melakukan hal yang spesial bahkan romantis padanya. Dan hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman dengan hubungan yang mereka jalin saat ini. Tetapi di sisi lain, ia tidak ingin melepas Johnny begitu saja. Cinta ini, ialah yang memulainya. Ialah yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Johnny hingga Johnny menerima cintanya.

"Hyung…" gumam Ten dengan lemah.

"Hm?"

Hanya itu jawaban Johnny. Ia bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya. Membuat Ten menghembuskan nafasnya lemah dan beranjak dari atas tempat tidur untuk bergegas latihan bersama Taeyong.

Kini Ten sudah membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap untuk latihan pun, Johnny masih terpaku pada layar laptopnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang Johnny lakukan hingga tak bergerak sedikitpun dari kursinya. Atau…

Apakah Johnny sengaja melakukan hal ini untuk menghindarinya?

"_What's wrong_?" ucap Johnny saat menyadari Ten berdiri di ambang pintu menatapnya.

"_Nothing_," singkat Ten dengan senyuman tipisnya. Ia berusaha untuk tersenyum pada Johnny, tetapi lagi-lagi Johnny mengacuhkannya dan tak mau memandangnya.

"Hyung…" Ten teringat sesuatu dan ia kembali memanggil Johnny. "Bisakah kita menghabiskan waktu bersama selama kita tidak memiliki jadwal?"

Ten harus mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk mengajak Johnny pergi bersama. Keinginannya itu tidak keterlaluan, ia hanya ingin melakukan apa yang pasangan lain lakukan.

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

Sepertinya Ten harus membiasakan dirinya terhadap sikap Johnny padanya saat ini. membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia tidaklah seberuntung Taeyong dan Haechan yang memiliki Kekasih yang posesif. Justru sebaliknya, ia memiliki seorang Kekasih yang acuh terhadapnya.

Jika memang Johnny tidak menginginkannya, bukankah lebih baik Johnny meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini? Kenapa Johnny justru diam dan membuatnya terpuruk bersama pertanyaannya selama ini?

Sekarang, bukan saatnya untuk bersedih atas perasaannya sendiri. Ten harus segera menuju ke Ruangan latihan karena ia yakin Taeyong sudah lebih dulu tiba di sana. Dan benar, ia melihat Taeyong di dalam Ruangan itu seorang diri.

Tetapi… ada yang berbeda kali ini.

Jika biasanya Taeyong akan melemparkan senyuman padanya dan menyambutnya, kali ini Taeyong nampak sedang terduduk di sudut Ruangan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ten merasa ada yang tidak beres, maka ia segera menghampiri Taeyong.

"Kau… baik-baik saja?" tanya Ten. Dan ia dikejutkan oleh airmata yang membasahi wajah Taeyong. Kenapa Hyungnya ini menangis? Terlebih ini masih sangat pagi.

Taeyong tidak menjawab dan justru menangis terisak di dadanya. Ten segera membawa Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap lembut punggung Taeyong guna menenangkannya.

"Dia… di-dia berhasil membuatku terbang hingga ke langit ketujuh dan menghempaskanku begitu saja hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik. Dia… dia telah menyakitiku," isak Taeyong. Sementara Ten mencoba untuk mencerna perkataan Taeyong, dan tahu bahwa yang dimaksud oleh Taeyong adalah Jaehyun.

"Apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadapmu Hyung?" tanya Ten hati-hati.

"Aku rasa… ia menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Selain aku."

Johnny merenggangkan tubuhnya yang penat akibat duduk terlalu lama di kursinya. Ia mulai menyalakan laptopnya pukul 3 pagi dan saat ia melirik ke arah jam dinding di sebelahnya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi.

Ia hendak bangkit dan ke Kamar mandi, tetapi gerakannya terhenti kala melihat sebuah botol minuman di atas meja samping tempat tidur milik Ten. Ia meyakini botol minuman itu telah Ten siapkan untuk latihan pagi ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia raih botol minuman itu dan berniat untuk mengantarkannya pada Ten.

"Selamat pagi Hyung," sapa Jungwoo dengan sopan saat kebetulan lewat di depan Kamar Johnny dan mendapati Johnny di sana. Johnny hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Ia melewati lorong dan beberapa Kamar, hingga ia tiba di depan pintu Ruangan latihan yang ia tuju. Johnny ingin langsung masuk ke dalam sana, namun pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya saat ini membuatnya berdiri kaku.

Melalui kaca pintu transparan Ruangan latihan itu, Johnny melihat Ten; Kekasihnya, tengah berpelukan dengan Taeyong.

Seharusnya ia tidak perlu merasa cemburu dan sesak di dadanya. Tetapi begitulah yang ia rasakan. Ia tidak senang melihat Ten berpelukan dengan Taeyong seperti itu. Terlebih, ia melihat Ten menghapus airmata Taeyong berkali-kali hingga Taeyong mulai menunjukkan senyumannya.

Johnny menghela nafasnya lemah, dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberikan botol minuman ini pada sang Pemilik. Ia beranjak dari sana dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Haruskah mereka berpelukan seperti itu?" gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-oOo- Bottoms Without Their Tops -oOo-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[NoMin – Jeno x Jaemin]**

"Haruskah mereka berpelukan seperti itu?"

Jaemin mendengar Johnny menggumamkan kalimat itu dengan samar saat dirinya melewati Ruangan latihan dan berpapasan dengan Johnny, meskipun Johnny tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Jaemin hanya menggedikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Kamarnya. Ah, lebih tepatnya, ia ingin menemui Jeno di sana. Ya, ia ingin menemui Kekasihnya itu sebelum kepulangan Jeno ke Rumahnya karena Jeno berkeinginan untuk berlibur bersama anggota Keluarganya.

Saat ia tiba di sana, ia melihat Jeno masih merapihkan beberapa helai pakaiannya di dalam koper dan tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Hingga Jaemin memutuskan untuk berdeham dan Jeno seketika melemparkan senyuman cerah padanya.

Jujur saja, Jaemin mengagumi Jeno ketika Kekasihnya itu memakai T-shirt berwarna putih seperti saat ini. Entah sejak kapan pipinya memanas, yang ia yakini itu karena senyuman dari Jeno untuknya. Jaemin memutuskan untuk duduk di samping koper Jeno yang berada di atas ranjangnya, sambil memadangi Kekasih tampannya itu.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

Jeno melirik ke arah ponselnya guna melihat jam. Lalu ia tersenyum kembali menatap Kekasih manisnya tersebut. "30 menit lagi," jawabnya.

Jaemin mengangguk mengerti.

Jeno terdiam. Senyumannya luntur entah kenapa. Mendapati Jaemin yang nampak murung, bukanlah hal yang ia sukai. Lantas ia mendekati Jaemin dan mencoba untuk mengajaknya berbicara.

"Apa kau sedih?" tanya Jeno.

Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau akan menemui Keluargamu, lalu apa alasanku untuk bersedih?" Jaemin memaksakan senyumannya.

Jeno meraih tangan Kekasihnya itu, lalu mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Ibu sangat mengenalmu dan ia tahu bahwa Puteranya ini sangat dekat denganmu," ucap Jeno.

"Ya, tapi ia tidak mengetahui hubungan kita."

Cukup. Jaemin sedang tidak ingin membahas masalah ini lagi.

Ia tidak ingin dianggap hanya sebagai 'teman' Jeno. Ia ingin keberadaannya diakui oleh Keluarga Jeno. Untuk apa ia mempertahankan hubungan ini jika pada akhirnya ia mendapati penolakan dari Keluarga Jeno?

"Aku akan mengatakan hubungan kita pada Ibu," putus Jeno. Jaemin menunjukkan ekspresi yang sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak. Jangan katakan apapun tentang hubungan kita. Aku tidak ingin Ibumu memisahkan kita, setelah ia mengetahui hubungan kita," tentang Jaemin.

Biarlah tetap seperti ini. Seberapa lamapun ia menyembunyikan hubungan ini, ia akan bertahan. Karena baginya, berpisah dengan Jeno sama saja menghancurkan hidupnya.

Jeno membawa tubuh Kekasihnya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Memeluk tubuh Jaemin dengan erat, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak menuntutmu seperti ini…" gumam Jaemin.

Jeno melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Jaemin guna menatap wajah cantik Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Tidak masalah."

Jeno mulai menunjukkan senyuman miringnya, dan menaikkan satu alisnya. Pandangannya kini beralih pada bibir tipis Jaemin dan hal itu membuat Jaemin risih terhadap Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Hey, kau mau apa?" tanya Jaemin. Ia bahkan mulai melangkah mundur, karena Jeno semakin menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

Jaemin memejamkan kedua matanya erat, dan menunggu Jeno menciumnya. Namun cukup lama ia memejamkan mata, ia tak kunjung merasakan bibir Jeno pada bibirnya. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, ia melihat Jeno sedang menahan mata dan setelahnya Lelaki itu tertawa dengan keras.

"Hahahaha! Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?" goda Jeno. Ia memegangi perutnya yang kram karena tertawa sangat keras.

"Kau pikir ini lucu?!" kesal Jaemin.

"Tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak lucu. Tapi kau manis! Sangat manis!" rayu Jeno.

Jika Jaemin merajuk seperti saat ini, yang sering Jeno lakukan adalah menggodanya hingga Jaemin merasa kesal.

"Berhentilah bermain-main denganku, Lee Jeno."

"Aku tidak sedang bermain-main denganmu, Na Jaemin."

"Jeno, Demi Tuhan. Kau membuatku kesal!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-oOo- Bottoms Without Their Tops -oOo-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Other Side]**

**Flashback**

"_Kau yakin akan hal ini?"_

_Jungwoo; si Lelaki yang memiliki wajah sangat manis, bertanya sekali lagi pada sang Kekasih yang bernama Lucas, mengenai keinginannya untuk membuat Pesta di hari jadi mereka yang ke-1 tahun._

"_Sangat yakin. Dan berikan Undangan ini pada anggota NCT yang lain untuk datang," ucap Lucas dengan antusias._

_Jungwoo memandangi Undangan itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kekasihnya ini, selalu memberikan kejutan dalam hidupnya, dengan ide-ide yang luar biasa dan tak terbaca._

_Tidak ingin berdebat, Jungwoo pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat untuk menyebarkan Undangan ini pada anggota NCT lainnya. Masih terlalu pagi memang, tetapi hanya waktu ini yang ia miliki untuk menjalankan rencananya agar tidak diketahui oleh Manager mereka. Karena jika Manager Hyung sampai mengetahui rencana ini, tidak hanya ia dan Lucas yang diberikan hukuman, melainkan seluruh anggota yang lain pun terkena imbasnya._

_Dengan masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya, Jungwoo berjalan melewati lorong demi lorong hingga langkahnya membawanya pada sebuah Kamar. Dan Kamar itu adalah milik Johnny dan Ten Hyung. Awalnya, ia ingin memberikan Undangan ini pada Johnny yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari Kamarnya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat ekspresi Johnny Hyung yang terlihat sedang tidak baik. Berakhir dengannya yang hanya menyapa Johnny Hyung saja._

"_Selamat pagi Hyung," ucapnya. Dan Johnny hanya melemparkan senyuman tipis ke arahnya._

_Jungwoo menggedikkan bahunya dan membidik Kamar lain. Dan Kamar yang terletak di samping Kamar Johnny dan Ten Hyung adalah Kamar Haechan bersama Mark Hyung. Belum sempat ia mengetuk pintu, ada seseorang yang lebih dulu menepuk bahunya. Dan orang tersebut adalah Haechan._

"_Kau ingin ke Kamarku Hyung?" tanya Haechan._

_Jungwoo mengangguk dan menunjukkan Undangan yang dibawanya. "Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menyebarkan Undangan ini pada anggota yang lain."_

_Haechan menerima Undangan tersebut dan menelaah isinya. Matanya seketika membulat dan ia terlonjak heboh._

"_Party?!" tanya Haechan tidak percaya._

"_Um. Untuk merayakan hari jadiku dan Lucas. Lucas yang melakukan hal ini," jelas Jungwoo._

"_Baiklah Hyung, kau memilih orang yang tepat untuk menyebarkan Undangan ini. Dan orang itu adalah aku. Aku bahkan memiliki sebuah rencana dan membuat Pesta kalian menjadi lebih berkesan," ucap Haechan percaya diri._

"_B-baiklah jika begitu."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Segitu dulu Chapter 1 nya. Gimana? Ada yang berminat dengan kelanjutannya?**_

_**Masih penasaran?**_

_**Tinggalkan Reviewnya dulu ya, biar FF ini lanjut hehehe.**_

_**OK. REVIEWNYA YUTA TUNGGU!**_

_**TERIMA KASIH~**_

_**SARANGHAE BBUING~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**[Mark POV]**

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa menjadikan manusia seperti dirinya sebagai Kekasihku. Lee Donghyuck atau Haechan, bukanlah manusia normal dan segala apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang aneh. Ya, dia adalah seseorang yang aneh.

Dan apa yang lebih aneh daripada hal itu?

Benar, akulah yang lebih aneh karena lebih dulu menyatakan perasaanku pada manusia aneh sepertinya.

Awalnya, yang kami lakukan hanyalah bermain-main seperti yang anak kecil lainnya lakukan. Kami melewati banyak hal bersama semasa _trainee_ dan masih seperti itu hingga kami telah cukup lama Debut. Saat kami menginjak usia dewasa, aku mulai mengenal apa itu perasaan cinta. Aku mulai tertarik pada lawan jenis dan mengagumi mereka.

Ceritanya cukup panjang, hingga aku jatuh pada sosok Haechan sementara kami adalah teman. Semenjak ia selalu berada di dekatku, aku jadi sulit membedakan sifat asli perempuan dan laki-laki. Karena seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Haechan adalah orang yang aneh. Ia bisa menjadi laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Aku sempat frustasi saat mendapati milikku 'bangun' di pagi hari dengan mudahnya, hanya karena melihat Haechan tertidur pulas tepat di sampingku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhku mendadak panas, padahal posisi tidur Haechan sangatlah tidak berkelas. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan Haechan hanya memakai piyama yang biasa-biasa saja. Seharusnya milikku 'bangun' saat melihat perempuan yang manis dan seksi. Tetapi… yang terjadi justru milikku bangun ketika aku melihat manusia aneh sepertinya.

Saat itu, usiaku baru menginjak 15 tahun, dan itu adalah pengalaman pertama bagiku.

Tetapi semua itu tidaklah penting untuk kuingat kembali, karena yang terpenting bagiku adalah… Haechan menerima cintaku dan mau menjadi Kekasihku. Lagipula, siapa yang dapat menolak pesona Lelaki tampan sepertiku huh?

"Cepat keluar dari Kamar mandi, atau aku akan melempar seluruh pakaian dalammu ke luar jendela?"

Ck! Ancaman macam apa itu? Tidak adakah ancaman lain yang lebih logis?

Demi Tuhan, aku baru 5 menit berada di dalam Kamar mandi, dan Haechan meneriakiku dengan keras seperti itu. Astaga, apa salahku memiliki Kekasih sepertinya?

"Lemparlah jika kau mau. Dengan begitu, akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk memperkosamu karena aku tidak mengenakan pakaian dalam."

Ia terdiam. Aku tak lagi mendengar ocehannya setelah aku berkata seperti itu padanya. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Kali ini aku menang.

"Otakmu sangatlah kotor! Aku harap semua Fans mengetahui otak kotormu itu!" umpat Haechan.

Cukup. Aku tidak tahan dengan ocehannya dan perkataannya yang pedas itu. Lantas, aku keluar dan menghadapinya yang ternyata masih berdiri di balik pintu.

"Kali ini aku menang. Akuilah bahwa kau tidak lebih hebat dariku," ucapku. Menaikkan kedua alisku dan menyeringai padanya, adalah hal yang paling tidak ia sukai. Tapi apa peduliku? Aku senang menggodanya seperti ini.

"Minggirlah, aku harus mandi!" elaknya. Ia berjalan melewatiku memasuki Kamar mandi itu, dan aku mengikutinya.

"Mark Lee, keluarlah. Sebelum aku menendang tulang keringmu."

Hohoho, kenapa Kekasihku senang sekali memberikan ancaman padaku? Dan anehnya, aku selalu saja menyukai ancaman-ancaman yang ia berikan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau? Hm?"

Aku melihatnya menelan ludah saat aku berhasil menutup pintu Kamar mandi itu. Kemudian aku melangkah maju ke arahnya, hingga ia tidak bisa lagi mundur karena terdapat _wastafel_ di belakangnya.

"A-aku akan berteriak," cicit Haechan.

"Teriak saja. Lagipula, Kamar kita kedap suara. Akan dengan senang hati aku mendengarkan teriakanmu itu. Terlebih jika kau meneriakkan namaku."

Kulihat pipinya merona hebat. Debaran jantungnya pun, terdengar sampai ke telingaku. Aw, kenapa Kekasihku ini begitu lucu?

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menangis."

Ekspresi wajahku berubah. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Menangis? Oh tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menangis. Astaga! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?

"B-baiklah. A-aku akan keluar. Jangan menangis _okay_?"

Aku bergegas keluar dari Kamar mandi itu, namun baru saja pintu itu terbuka, aku mendengar tawaan darinya. Hey, apakah ia hanya mengerjaiku?

"Kali ini aku yang menang. Kita impas, Tuan Mark Lee. Wlueee!"

Ia menjulurkan lidahnya mengejekku. Lalu mendorong tubuhku dengan kuat dan membanting pintu Kamar mandi itu dengan keras. Ah sial! Kenapa aku begitu takut jika melihatnya menangis?

Bagaimanapun juga, aku mencintainya. Dan ia adalah Kekasihku. Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan perasaan orang lain. Tentu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjaga perasaannya.

Jujur saja, Haechan adalah Lelaki yang sangat manis. Suaranya sangat indah dan juga tariannya pun begitu menakjubkan. Bisa dikatakan, aku beruntung telah memilikinya. Maka dari itu, aku tidak akan melepaskannya hanya karena hal yang konyol. Aku bahkan memiliki keinginan untuk Menikahinya suatu saat nanti. Karena hanya ialah yang mengenalku dengan baik, dari luar maupun dalam.

"Haechan!"

Aku berteriak dan ia menyahut dengan gumaman.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-oOo- Bottoms Without Their Tops -oOo-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bayangkan saja! Ia hampir saja memperkosaku!" ucap Haechan dengan heboh pada Taeyong, Ten dan Jaemin.

Lagi-lagi mereka berkumpul, kali ini di Kamar milik Jaemin karena Jeno sedang mengunjungi Keluarganya selama beberapa hari. Untuk sementara, Kamar inilah tempat yang paling aman untuk mereka.

"Benarkah Mark adalah Lelaki semacam itu?" takjub Taeyong.

Meskipun Taeyong masih bersedih atas sikap Jaehyun yang membohonginya, tetapi ia tidak ingin menunjukkan hal itu pada _Dongsaeng_-nya. Ia adalah yang tertua di sini, dan ia harus bersikap sedikit lebih dewasa.

"Lalu, bukankah seharusnya kau senang saat Mark Hyung bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Jaemin. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Haechan, dan Haechan hendak melempar wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Na Jaemin, dengarkan aku. Meskipun aku ini terlihat murah, tetapi aku tidak akan menyerahkan diriku begitu saja pada _playboy_ sepertinya," tegas Haechan.

"_Playboy? Mark is a player?" _tanya Ten akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya_._

"_Actually yes, Hyung. He's a player," _Haechan memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya bersama orang lain," Jaemin melakukan protes.

"Ia tidak pernah mengizinkanku untuk melihat ponselnya. Sementara ia, selalu menguasai ponselku bahkan membalas pesan dari Orangtuaku!" Haechan benar-benar jengkel atas sikap Mark padanya.

"Jadi, maksudmu… Mark telah berselingkuh di belakangmu?" Taeyong agak sensitif dengan topik perbincangan kali ini. Pasalnya, baru saja kemarin ia mendapati Kekasihnya mendapatkan panggilan dari perempuan lain.

"Aku belum dapat memastikan karena aku tidak memiliki bukti. Tapi aku berjanji akan membuatnya menyesal, jika ia memang benar menyelingkuhiku!" jawab Haechan.

Ten sedari tadi menyimak dan mulai memperhatikan raut wajah Taeyong yang mendadak berubah. Kali ini, ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"_Are you okay, Hyung_?" tanya Ten pada Taeyong.

Jaemin dan Haechan mengernyit. "Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Taeyong Hyung?" tanya Jaemin dan Haechan berbarengan.

Ten mengangguk. "Ia mendengar Jaehyun berbicara dengan Yeri melalui ponselnya."

Jaemin dan Haechan sama terkejutnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan pelajaran untuk Jaehyun Hyung karena telah menyakiti Taeyong Hyung yang manis ini," ucap Haechan menggebu-gebu.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" ucap Jaemin.

"Memangnya apa yang telah Jeno perbuat padamu?" tanya Haechan.

"Ia selalu membuatku kesal. Yeah… mungkin terlihat seperti Mark Hyung yang membuatmu kesal," jawab Jaemin.

"_Okay, _aku akan memberikan pelajaran untuknya juga."

Lalu Haechan tertawa seorang diri cukup lama. Hingga ia menyadari ada yang sedikit mengganjal dari sikap Ten saat ini. Ten Hyung nampak sangat murung dan lebih sedikit berbicara. Padahal biasanya ia akan melemparkan candaan yang lucu dan membuat orang lain tertawa.

"Ten Hyung… kau ada masalah?" tanya Haechan hati-hati.

Ten menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk kecil.

"Jangan katakan bahwa Johnny Hyung…"

"Ya, ia masih mengacuhkanku dan aku… terlalu takut untuk mengajaknya berbicara," jawab Ten.

_Clap!_

"Baiklah. Rencana kita adalah memberikan pelajaran untuk Mark, Jaehyun, Johnny dan Jeno tentunya, pada saat Pesta di Club nanti. Kumpulkan kekuatan kalian dan jangan lemah di hadapan mereka. Kita memiliki hak untuk melawan dan mendapatkan apa yang sepantasnya kita dapatkan dari mereka. Bersatu untuk maju/?" Taeyong menyorakkan semangat untuk ketiga _Dongsaeng_-nya tersebut.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya, dan mereka mulai menumpukkan tangan mereka satu persatu.

"BERSATU UNTUK MAJU!" koor mereka semua dengan cukup keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-oOo- Bottoms Without Their Tops -oOo-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang mereka tunggu sesaat lagi akan tiba. Mungkin hanya tersisa beberapa jam lagi untuk menjalankan apa yang telah mereka rencanakan.

Haechan; pelopor rencana balas dendam tersebut, terlihat sedang duduk berdua dengan Jungwoo di Kamar Lelaki yang lebih tua, membicarakan tentang tujuan lain yang mereka miliki selain ikut berpesta. Haechan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, dan menunjukkan beberapa botol _wine_ pada Jungwoo.

"Jadi kau berniat untuk membuat Mark mabuk dengan _wine_ ini?" tanya Jungwoo tidak yakin. Pasalnya, _wine_ yang disiapkan oleh Haechan memiliki kadar Alkohol yang cukup tinggi.

"Kau benar, Hyung."

"Lalu bagaimana jika Manager Hyung mengetahui Mark mabuk di keesokan harinya?"

"Aku akan mengatakan pada Manager Hyung bahwa Mark sedang ingin istirahat seharian. Kau ingat Hyung, Manager Hyung tidak pernah curiga padaku," jawab Haechan enteng.

"Baiklah. Kemudian apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Jungwoo lugu.

"Berikan minuman ini pada Mark, ah tidak, tetapi berikan juga pada Jaehyun Hyung, Johnny Hyung dan juga Jeno. Mereka berempat harus meminum _wine _ini."

Jungwoo mengangguk pasrah. "Aku akan mengatakan hal ini pada Lucas."

Haechan tersenyum puas. Rencana awal yang telah mereka sepakati yaitu membuat para Seme mabuk. Dan kemungkinan besar, rencana itu akan berjalan dengan mudah.

"Tunggu…"

Suara Jungwoo membuat Haechan tidak jadi bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menatap Hyungnya tersebut dengan pandangan bertanya. "Ada apa?"

Jungwoo tidak yakin akan hal ini. Tetapi ia sangat penasaran tentang rencana apa yang akan Haechan lakukan. Tidak ada salahnya jika ia bertanya bukan?

"Lalu… apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah Mark, Jaehyun Hyung, Johnny Hyung dan Jeno mabuk? Kalian tidak akan–"

"Kami hanya akan menggoda mereka hingga '_hard'_, lalu meninggalkan mereka begitu saja."

Apa?

"Rencana yang _brilliant_ bukan?"

Setelah meninggalkan Jungwoo di Kamarnya, Haechan berjalan keluar dari sana menuju ke tempat dimana Taeyong, Ten dan Jaemin berada. Mereka berencana untuk berpenampilan menarik dan membuat para Seme jatuh dalam pesona mereka.

Namun di tengah perjalanannya, Haechan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Mark yang baru saja keluar dari Ruangan latihan yang ia lewati. Mark melemparkan senyuman padanya, tetapi Haechan tidak melakukan hal yang sama dan justru melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas senyumanku?!" teriak Mark saat Haechan berjalan cepat menjauhinya.

"Senyumanmu mengerikan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-oOo- Bottoms Without Their Tops -oOo-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Club yang sudah disewa oleh Lucas dan Jungwoo terlihat sangat sepi. Belum ada yang datang kecuali mereka berdua. Lampu-lampu redup berwarna ungu dan biru yang menjadi penerangan tempat tersebut, menjadikan tempat itu sangat cocok untuk melakukan Pesta. Di dalam Ruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja bar yang panjang, dan di belakangnya terpajang beberapa jenis botol minuman yang diyakini berharga sangat mahal. Kursi-kursi bundar berjajar rapih di depan meja bar tersebut. Di sisi kanan Ruangan tersebut, terdapat 3 pasang sofa yang dibatasi oleh sekat-sekat, yang didesain khusus untuk menjaga privasi para Pelanggan.

Tempat itu sangat sempurna. Sangat sejuk dan juga menguarkan aroma yang sensual.

Lebih dari pada itu, yang membuat tempat itu selalu dipenuhi oleh Pengunjung adalah… dua buah tiang yang berdiri tegak di dekat meja bar. Tiang yang sering digunakan oleh para Penari _striptease_ yang cantik nan seksi untuk menghibur pada Pelanggan yang hadir.

"Niatku baik. Aku hanya ingin semua anggota NCT menikmati waktu senggang yang kita miliki dengan berpesta," ucap Lucas setelah mendengar permintaan sang Kekasih.

Saat menuju perjalanan ke Club ini, Lucas mengendarai Mobilnya bersama Jungwoo. Jungwoo memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengatakan segala rencana Haechan dan kawan-kawan pada Lucas. Awalnya Lucas terkejut, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menerimanya. Lagipula, rencana itu bukanlah tindakan kriminal.

"Apa kau pernah memperhatikan sikap posesif Mark, Johnny, Jeno terlebih Jaehyun pada Kekasih mereka? Apa salahnya jika mereka diberikan pelajaran?" ucap Jungwoo.

Lucas mengantongi kunci Mobilnya dan berjalan memasuki Club tersebut, diikuti oleh Jungwoo di belakangnya.

"Bukankah sikap posesif itu adalah hal yang wajar?" tanya Lucas.

"Tidak. Mereka telah berlebihan."

Lucas menghela nafasnya dan tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan rencana itu. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jungwoo dan anggota NCT yang lain.

"Baiklah," pasrah Lucas.

Jungwoo tersenyum dan ia melirik ke arah ponselnya yang baru saja berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Itu berasal dari Haechan, yang mengatakan bahwa sesaat lagi mereka akan tiba di Club tersebut.

"Mereka akan tiba," ucap Jungwoo.

Lucas mengangguk dan menatap beberapa botol _wine _yang berada di atas meja bar. "Lalu apa yang aku lakukan dengan _wine-wine_ ini?" tanya Lucas.

"Berikan _wine_ ini pada Mark, Jaehyun, Johnny dan Jeno saat mereka tiba di sini."

"_Whassup_!" ucap Taeyong bersemangat setelah ia memasuki Club tersebut. Ia bahkan merangkul Lucas dan Jungwoo secara bergantian.

"_Are you ready guys_?" tanya Haechan tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil menatap satu persatu orang yang berada di sana.

**[Other Side]**

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau menyuruhku datang ke sini, Mark?" ucap Jaehyun saat dirinya baru saja memasuki Kamar Lelaki kelahiran Kanada itu, dengan dua _cup Ice Americano_ di tangan kanannya.

Mark terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil melipat kaki di atas tempat tidurnya. Lalu ia mempersilahkan Jaehyun untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," jawab Mark. Ia masih betah menatap layar ponselnya.

"Tentang Haechan yang memberikan _ketchup _di setiap makananmu?" tanya Jaehyun malas.

Mark menggeleng cepat. "Bukan. Ini lebih penting daripada itu Hyung!"

"Apa?"

"Kekasihmu dan Kekasihku…"

"Mereka menjalin hubungan?" tebak Jaehyun. Ia tiba-tiba terlihat _shock._

"Aishh tidak! Mereka merencanakan sesuatu untuk kita!"

Mark menunjukkan ponselnya pada Jaehyun. Selagi Jaehyun membaca, Mark meraih satu _Ice Americano_ dari tangan Jaehyun lalu meminumnya.

"Kau… menyadap ponsel Haechan?" tanya Jaehyun dengan ragu. Ia membaca seluruh _chat_ di ponsel Mark, yang ia ketahui _chat_ tersebut merupakan _chat_ Haechan dengan Taeyong; Kekasihnya.

"Apa salahnya aku melakukan hal itu terhadap Kekasihku sendiri?"

Mark benar-benar sosok Kekasih yang sangat posesif. Tidak heran kenapa Haechan sampai ingin membalas dendam pada Lelaki tampan itu.

"Untuk apa mereka datang ke Itaewon Night Club? Juga… kenapa mereka mengajak Ten dan Jaemin?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan besar untukku. Apakah mereka berniat untuk berselingkuh?" ucap Mark _random._

Jaehyun tertawa menggelegar. " .HA. Mana mungkin Taeyong Hyung menyelingkuhiku? Apakah ada Lelaki lain yang lebih tampan dariku?" ucap Jaehyun percaya diri. Dan Mark langsung melakukan gerakan ingin muntah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Haechan datang ke Club itu. Bagaimana jika ia digoda dan disentuh oleh Pria hidung belang? Ah tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" Mark panik.

"Hey, tenanglah. Aku pun tidak ingin My Little TY datang ke Club itu. Bagaimana jika kita–"

_Cklek_

"Johnny Hyung, kau datang?" ucapan Jaehyun dipotong oleh Mark saat Johnny baru saja memasuki Kamar itu.

Johnny mengangguk dan nampak tertarik dengan perbincangan kedua Lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Johnny.

"Haechan, Taeyong Hyung, Ten Hyung dan Jaemin datang ke Itaewon Night Club malam ini! Tidakkah kau khawatir, Hyung?" ucap Mark.

"Tunggu… tadi kau menyebutkan Ten? Untuk apa ia datang ke sana?" tanya Johnny. Tak bohong, ia mengkhawatirkan Kekasihnya tersebut.

Mark mengangkat kedua bahunya karena tidak memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan Johnny.

"Dan apa kau sudah mengabari Jeno tentang ini?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Tentu. Ia akan tiba di sini sekitar 30 menit lagi. Ia bahkan rela kehilangan waktu berlibur bersama Keluarganya," jawab Mark.

Ucapkan terima kasih pada Mark karena telah menyadap ponsel Haechan sehingga ia tahu apa rencana dari Kekasihnya tersebut. Akhirnya, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri mereka lalu bersiap untuk membuntuti para Kekasih mereka. Ingat? Mereka adalah tipe Lelaki yang sangat posesif yang tidak akan membiarkan Kekasihnya berkeliaran ke tempat semacam itu tanpa kehadiran mereka.

"Kita berkumpul kembali di sana, _okay_?" ucap Mark.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-oOo- Bottoms Without Their Tops -oOo-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara musik terdengar begitu keras memekakkan telinga. Lampu-lampu di Ruangan itu menyala bergantian. Haechan menari dengan bebas tak terkendali. Disaksikan oleh Taeyong, Ten dan Jaemin yang menyorakinya dari arah sofa.

Haechan sedang tidak dalam kondisi mabuk. Tidak. Ia hanya meminum sedikit dari cairan berwarna pekat itu, guna menghilangkan beban yang ada di pikirannya. Menari dengan gila, sudah cukup membuatnya senang dan emosinya terlampiaskan.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU MARK! PERSETAN DENGAN SIKAP POSESIFMU!" teriak Haechan. Kemudian terdengar tawaan dari anggota yang lain.

Kali ini, Taeyong beranjak dari sofanya mendekati Haechan. Ia pun mulai menari, bahkan satu tangannya kini sudah memegang sebuah tiang yang berdiri tegak di sisi tubuhnya. Oh tidak, sepertinya Taeyong mulai melakukan tarian yang sensual dengan menggunakan tiang besi tipis itu.

"Bolehkah aku mencicipi _wine _yang kau siapkan itu, Haechan-_ah_?" tanya Taeyong pada Haechan. Entah kenapa, ia ingin sekali meminum _wine_ itu dan mabuk. Ia bahkan terlupa dengan rencana awal mereka.

"Tentu saja, kau bebas meminum sebanyak yang kau inginkan Hyung… hik!" jawab Haechan dengan senang hati.

Ah… bohong jika Haechan saat ini tidak mabuk. Terlihat jelas sekali bahwa Haechan sudah berada di luar kendalinya hanya karena meminum sedikit _wine _yang ia bawa sendiri, mengingat Haechan adalah orang yang tidak pernah mabuk.

Taeyong mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Lucas yang terduduk di depan meja bar, bermaksud agar Lucas menuangkan _wine _itu ke dalam gelas kosong miliknya.

"_Please_?" pinta Taeyong.

"Apa kau yakin, Hyung?" tanya Lucas. Ia sempat melirik ke arah Jungwoo, dan melemparkan tatapan bertanya. Dan Jungwoo menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kurasa akan jadi lebih menarik jika mereka yang mabuk," bisik Jungwoo pada Lucas.

Lucas hanya tertawa menanggapinya dan ia menuangkan _wine_ itu pada gelas kosong Taeyong hingga terisi penuh. Dan ia terkejut kala Taeyong meneguk minuman memabukkan itu hingga habis dalam waktu yang singkat.

Taeyong mulai berjalan mendekati Haechan kembali dan melakukan hal yang gila di tiang itu. Ia melakukan _striptease_, yang mana membuat Lucas; satu-satunya Seme yang berada di sana, meneguk ludahnya sendiri menyaksikan tarian seksi Taeyong.

"_Damn so hawt_!" umpat Lucas. Dan ia langsung mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari sang Kekasih yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya.

"Ehem," dehaman Jungwoo menyadarkan Lucas dari imajinasinya.

"_Are you okay, My Angel_?" tanya Lucas lengkap dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"_Of course I'm not_! Aku bisa melakukan apa yang Taeyong Hyung lakukan, jika kau mau."

"_Ow okay_. Sepertinya kau lebih pandai dalam hal itu. Bagaimana jika kau tunjukkan padaku sekarang hm?" goda Lucas. Jungwoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan turun dari bangku bar yang tinggi itu.

Ia menunjukkan satu jemarinya pada Lucas, bermaksud agar Lucas mengikutinya.

"_Follow me_."

Ten menghela nafasnya sambil memandangi Haechan dan Taeyong yang sedang asyik menari di depannya. Lalu ia menatap ke layar ponselnya, membaca pesan dari Johnny. Tidak biasanya Kekasihnya itu mengiriminya pesan.

_**From : Johnny Hyung**_

_**To : Me**_

_Kau dimana?_

Singkat memang. Tetapi sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa Johnny mengkhawatirkannya.

Ten terlihat ragu, memilih untuk membalas pesan itu atau mengabaikannya. Ia terdiam cukup lama, hingga ia tak sadar bahwa Haechan sudah menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya untuk ikut menari.

"Ayo menarilah bersama kami, Hyung!" ucap Haechan.

Ten meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan mengabaikan pesan dari Johnny tersebut. Ia dicekoki segelas _wine _oleh Haechan dan Taeyong, lalu ia dipaksa untuk menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya Ten larut dalam dentuman musik yang keras, dan menari-nari dengan gila seperti yang Haechan dan Taeyong lakukan.

Dan satu-satunya yang tersisa saat ini hanyalah Jaemin. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat ketiga Hyungnya tersebut yang menari seperti orang gila, terlebih dalam keadaan mabuk. Bukankah rencana awal mereka adalah menggoda Kekasih mereka dan membuatnya mabuk? Tetapi kenapa yang terjadi justru sebaliknya?

Jaemin mengedikkan bahunya dan bangkit dari sana. Ia ingin mencari udara segar di luar, meskipun sedikit khawatir Fans mengetahui keberadaannya. Tetapi, ia pun tidak sanggup jika terus mendengar dentuman musik yang keras dan juga aroma alkohol yang tidak disukai tersebut.

"Taeyong Hyung, Ten Hyung dan Chanie Hyung… aku ingin keluar sebentar," pamit Jaemin. Namun seperti dugaan, tidak ada satupun dari Hyungnya tersebut yang memperdulikan ucapannya.

Lebih baik ia keluar, lagipula Lucas dan Jungwoo Hyung nampaknya sedang asyik dengan waktu mereka.

Akhirnya suara musik yang sedari tadi menyakiti telinganya, perlahan menghilang dan nyaris tak terdengar seiring dirinya berjalan menjauhi Ruangan tersebut. Jaemin masih harus melewati lorong yang cukup panjang untuk bisa sampai di pintu utama.

Jaemin memilih untuk memeriksa ponselnya, takut-takut Jeno menghubunginya selama ia berada di Club. Pandangannya terfokus pada layar ponselnya. Namun beberapa langkah setelahnya, ia menabrak tubuh seseorang yang berpostur lebih tinggi darinya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika yang ia dapati adalah sosok Jaehyun. Jangan lupakan keberadaan Mark, Johnny dan juga… Jeno yang menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya di belakang Jaehyun.

"K-kalian…" gagap Jaemin.

"Dimana mereka?" sergah Jaehyun. Tidak ada ekspresi Malaikat lagi yang ditunjukkan oleh Lelaki tampan itu.

Jaemin tidak mampu menjawab dan hanya menunjuk ke arah dalam dimana para Uke berkumpul. Tak menunggu lama, mereka segera menuju ke sana. Kecuali Jeno. Ia tertinggal di belakang karena yang saat ini ingin ia temui, sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Jaemin?

Jeno berjalan mendekati Jaemin yang masih berdiri kaku. "Kenapa kau datang ke tempat semacam ini? Dan juga… apa kau mabuk?" posesif Jeno.

Jeno hendak mendekatkan wajahnya pada bibir Jaemin bermaksud untuk menghirup aroma Alkohol, takut-takut Jaemin ikut mengkonsumsi minuman memabukkan itu. Namun dengan cepat Jaemin mendorong tubuh Jeno dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kapan kau kembali? Bukankah seharusnya kau liburan bersama Keluargamu?" tanya Jaemin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Jeno menarik tangan Jaemin secara tiba-tiba, dan tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Jawab aku, Lee Jeno!"

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku melakukan hal ini? Itu karena aku lebih mementingkamu daripada urusanku sendiri."

Di sisi lain, Mark, Jaehyun dan Johnny baru saja memasuki Ruangan yang mereka cari dan terkejut bukan main saat mendapati Kekasih mereka tengah menari-nari seperti orang gila di meja bar.

Sementara Jaehyun dan Johnny yang masih terdiam dalam keterkejutannya, Mark berjalan mendahului mereka untuk menghampiri Haechan. Bukan karena ia mengkhawatirkan Haechan, tetapi karena Haechan nyaris saja melepaskan pakaiannya di hadapan orang yang berada di sana. Apakah Haechan sudah gila?!

"HAECHAN… DIAM DI TEMPATMU!" teriak Mark untuk mencegah Haechan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk. Ya, Mark memang harus berteriak sekeras itu agar Haechan mendengarnya karena suaranya termakan oleh kerasnya dentuman musik.

Haechan yang menyadari kehadiran Mark, sontak menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menyembunyikan senyuman liciknya. Ia cukup senang karena Mark sudah tiba di sini.

"Tuan Mark Lee… Eung… Tidak maukah kau bertanggung jawab?" ucap Haechan sambil berjalan mendekati Mark. Tak lupa ia mengusap-usap perutnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"A-apa?" Mark tidak menangkap maksud dari Kekasihnya tersebut.

Apa maksudnya bertanggung jawab?

"Aku… hamil. Aku hamil anakmu, Mark."

"APAA?!" koor Jaehyun, Johnny, Taeyong dan Ten mendengar pengakuan dari Haechan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Okay, ini weird. Tapi seperti itulah rencana Haechan pada Mark wkwkwk.**_

_**Dan… FF ini gak akan panjang-panjang. Mungkin sekitar 3 atau 4 chapter aja. Mudah-mudahan gak ngebosenin :"D**_

_**LANJUT?**_

_**REVIEW JUSEYO!**_

_**TERIMA KASIH!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**[MarkHyuck – Mark x Haechan]**

Mark menjatuhkan dagunya setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Haechan. Apa? Haechan hamil? Terlebih Haechan meminta pertanggungjawaban darinya?

"Ini… tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan," jelas Mark. Ia menatap takut ke arah para Hyungnya dan menarik Haechan menjauh dari sana. Ia terus menarik Haechan keluar dari Ruangan itu, karena jika Haechan terus berada di sana, ia tidak dapat menjamin NCT akan bertahan dengan 18 anggota.

Mark melirik Haechan yang masih ditariknya, dan Kekasihnya itu hanya tertawa-tawa tidak jelas dengan pipi yang memerah karena efek mabuk. Hingga kini dirinya tiba di Mobil Agensi dan melempar tubuh Haechan di kursi belakang. Setelahnya, ia duduk di samping Lelaki berkulit _tan _tersebut.

Beruntung Supir mereka tidak begitu memperdulikan apa yang mereka lakukan. Tugasnya hanyalah mengendarai Mobil ini dan mengantar mereka ke tempat tujuan.

"Ayolah tanggung jawab~" racau Haechan. Membuat Mark mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Akhirnya, Mark berinisiatif untuk menghubungi anggota tertua di NCT yaitu Taeil. Barangkali, Taeil memiliki solusi untuk masalahnya bersama Haechan kali ini.

"Halo Hyung?"

"_Ow, Mark. Ada apa malam-malam seperti ini menghubungiku?"_ jawab Taeil. Memang benar, saat ini sudah terlalu malam untuk sekedar melakukan panggilan telepon.

"Maaf mengganggumu Hyung. Aku ingin bertanya padamu, ini tentang… um… bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya? Ahh… ini tentang Haechan. Ia mabuk dan ia memintaku untuk bertanggungg jawab atas anak yang sedang dikandungnya. Ia hamil anakku Hyung!" jelas Mark.

"_Ahh kau ini bicara apa?"_ tawa Taeil di seberang sana. Pasalnya, ucapan Mark sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Menurutnya.

"TIDAK! AKU SERIUS HYUNG!"

"_B-benarkah?"_ kini giliran Taeil yang terdengar menegang.

"Kumohon bantu aku. Apakah laki-laki bisa hamil tanpa disentuh? Demi Tuhan, aku belum sempat menyentuhnya!"

"Ahh Mark Hyung~ ayoo tanggung jawab. Aku tidak ingin anak ini lahir tanpa Ayah~"

"Kau dengar itu Hyung?!" lanjut Mark.

"_Tunggu… apa maksudmu belum sempat? Jadi, apa kau memang memiliki niat seperti itu terhadap Haechan?"_

Bukannya membantu, Taeil justru berpikiran buruk pada Mark.

"Aku serius Hyung!"

"_Baiklah. Bagaimana jika kalian melakukan test kehamilan. Hanya untuk memastikan. Lagipula… mana mungkin laki-laki bisa hamil? Terlebih Haechan itu mutan, bukan manusia_," goda Taeil.

"Yakk! Haechan itu Kekasihku Hyung. Meskipun ia adalah orang yang aneh."

"HEY! APA MAKSUDMU ANEH?" teriak Haechan. Nyatanya sedari tadi Haechan menyimak obrolan yang dilakukan oleh Mark dan Taeil.

Terpaksa Mark mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya dengan Taeil, setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Lelaki berwajah penyabar/? itu. Kali ini, Mark terfokus kembali pada Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Haechan, kenapa kau bisa mabuk? Apa aku telah berbuat kesalahan padamu?" tanya Mark dengan lembut. Jujur, ia tidak suka melihat Haechan mabuk seperti ini.

Haechan lagi-lagi tertawa tidak jelas, dan menunjuk dada Mark dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hey, Mark Lee yang tampan… apa kau tidak tahu apa kesalahanmu? Hm?"

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau… terlalu posesif padaku! Dan aku muak! Hingga rasanya aku ingin muntah… hueekkk!" Haechan melakukan gerakan muntah tepat di dada Mark.

Namun Mark menahan kedua bahu Haechan dan mendaratkan punggung Haechan kembali pada daun kursi Mobil tersebut. Ia tatap wajah Kekasihnya itu lekat-lekat, lalu menghela nafasnya berat.

Menyadari suatu hal yang fatal, yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Haechan. Baru saja ia dengar Haechan menganggapnya terlalu posesif, dan itu membuat Haechan muak. Jadi, apakah Haechan sudah mencapai tingkat tertinggi kesabarannya? Sehingga ia memilih untuk mabuk dan melakukan hal yang gila?

"Haechan… maafkan aku," gumam Mark. Haechan tidak mendengarnya, hingga Haechan meminta Mark untuk mengulangi perkataannya.

"Aku minta maaf padamu. Aku… akan berusaha untuk tidak posesif lagi terhadapmu," jelas Mark.

Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Mark terlonjak kala melihat airmata tiba-tiba menetes dari pelupuk mata Haechan.

"Kita sudah cukup lama bersama-sama. Tetapi baru kali ini kau membuatku sangat kesal," isak Haechan.

Oh tidak. Airmata Haechan adalah bencana besar bagi Mark. Ia tidak ingin melihat airmata itu menetes dari mata indah milik Kekasihnya itu.

"H-haechan. Kumohon jangan menangis."

Haechan justru menundukkan kepalanya dan memandangi kedua tangannya sendiri yang bertautan. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menangis? Kau telah menyakitiku," ucap Haechan lirih.

Mark meremas kedua tangannya sendiri dan setelahnya, ia menarik dagu Haechan agar mau menatapnya dan tidak lagi menangis seperti itu. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Mark menatap Haechan dengan dalam dan seketika membuat tubuh Haechan terasa kaku.

Mark semakin menghapus jarak di antara mereka, dan hembusan hangat nafas Mark pun dapat Haechan rasakan membelai wajahnya. Hingga Mark memutuskan untuk mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir Haechan dan mengecup bibir itu dengan lembut. Mark sedikit tersenyum dalam ciumannya, menyadari tubuh Haechan menegang karena ciuman yang diberikannya. Untuk sekedar informasi, Mark sangat jarang mencium Haechan seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Karena biasanya ia hanya akan mencium Haechan di pipi ataupun di dahi Lelaki itu.

Mark baru saja ingin memperdalam ciuman itu dengan menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah berlawanan. Namun Haechan memalingkan wajahnya dan tertawa keras pada Mark.

"Markeu Hyung sudah dewasa rupanya hahaha~"

Ah sial!

Di saat seperti ini, kenapa Haechan justru merusak suasana?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-oOo- Bottoms Without Their Tops -oOo-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[JaeYong – Jaehyun x Taeyong]**

"Ini… tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan."

Jaehyun menatap kepergian Mark bersama Haechan dari Ruangan tersebut. Jujur, ia cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan Haechan pada Mark barusan. Yang benar saja? Mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui hal semacam itu. Yeah… meskipun dari segi usia, mereka sudah legal.

Jaehyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taeyong yang sedang menari _striptease_ di hadapannya. Bahkan Taeyong beberapa kali mencoba menggodanya, dan tak bohong ia merasa tergoda oleh gerakan sensual yang Taeyong lakukan.

Tetapi bukan ini yang ia inginkan.

Tempat ini bukan tempat yang baik untuk dirinya, Taeyong, maupun anggota NCT yang lain.

"Apa kau bodoh?" ucap Jaehyun pada Taeyong. Sontak Taeyong menghentikan tariannya setelah melihat ekspresi marah Kekasih tampannya tersebut.

"Kau berpikir aku bodoh?" tantang Taeyong.

Jaehyun tidak ingin menanggapi ucapan Kekasihnya tersebut, karena ia tahu bahwa Taeyong sedang dalam kondisi mabuk. Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan orang yang sedang mabuk.

Akhirnya Jaehyun mengisyaratkan pada Johnny untuk membawa Ten keluar dari Ruangan itu. Tak lupa ia menarik tangan Taeyong dengan cukup kuat dan mencari keberadaan Lucas serta Jungwoo yang menjadi otak dari Pesta gila ini.

Jaehyun menatap curiga pada sebuah pintu, yang menghubungkan langsung pada sebuah lorong yang gelap. Ia bersama Taeyong dalam genggamannya, bergegas memasuki lorong itu dan mencari sebuah Ruangan lain yang ia yakini terdapat Lucas dan Jungwoo di sana.

"Lepash!" ucap Taeyong memberontak. Jaehyun memberikan tatapan dingin pada Taeyong, dan justru semakin menguatkan genggamannya.

_Tok tok tok!_

Jaehyun mengetuk pintu bertuliskan '**VIP Room**' dengan cukup keras. Dan benar saja, Lucas serta Jungwoo keluar dari Ruangan tersebut.

"Jaehyun Hyung?" ucap Lucas sambil membulatkan kedua matanya.

_BUGH!_

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada mereka eoh?!" ucap Jaehyun penuh amarah setelah berhasil meninju wajah Lucas cukup keras. Hingga Lelaki berdarah China itu tersungkur ke lantai dan Jungwoo segera membantunya.

"Jaehyun hentikan!" Taeyong mencoba untuk menghalangi perkelahian di antara mereka. Ia tidak ingin adanya keributan dalam NCT.

"Taeyong, tapi dia telah–"

"Akulah yang merencanakan semua ini. Seharusnya kau memukulku, bukan Lucas!" potong Taeyong.

Jaehyun berada di posisi yang paling tidak mengenakkan saat ini. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, karena ia pun tidak tahu ia benar atau salah.

Dan keterkejutan Jaehyun bertambah kala Taeyong menghempaskan tangannya dengan cukup keras, dan beranjak dari sana sambil berlari.

"Aku membencimu, Jaehyun!"

"Arghh!" Jaehyun menggeram dan mengejar sang Kekasih. Ia meninggalkan Lucas dan Jungwoo di sana begitu saja.

"Taeyong Hyung! Kau mau kemana?!" teriak Jaehyun. Ia terus mengejar Taeyong, dan ia sedikit kesal kenapa Taeyong berlari sangat cepat meninggalkannya.

_Brukk!_

"Aw!"

Sepasang mata Jaehyun membulat kala melihat sang Kekasih terjatuh tersungkur tak jauh dari hadapannya. Menyadari kenapa Taeyong begitu nekat berlari, sementara dirinya sedang dalam kondisi mabuk.

Jaehyun menghampiri Taeyong yang sedang terduduk memegangi lutut kanannya. Lelaki cantik itu meringis kesakitan, dan tanpa menunggu lama, Jaehyun segera mengangkat tubuh Taeyong dan menggendongnya bak seorang Pangeran yang sedang menggendong seorang Putri cantik.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain membawa Taeyong ke dalam Mobilnya. Beruntung Manager Hyung tidak melarangnya untuk mengendarai Mobilnya sendiri, meskipun ia belum memiliki _license_.

"Lihatlah, kau terluka!" ucap Jaehyun setelah mendudukkan Kekasihnya di kursi samping pengemudi.

"Apa pedulimu!" balas Taeyong.

Sudah terluka, masih saja mampu untuk berteriak dan memancing pertengkaran.

Jaehyun lagi-lagi tidak menanggapi ucapan Taeyong, dan mencari sesuatu yang dapat menutupi luka lecet di lutut Taeyong. Karena jika dibiarkan, ia khawatir Taeyong akan infeksi dan mengacaukan _schedule_ manggung NCT.

"Tenanglah," ucap Jaehyun. Pandangannya fokus untuk membalut luka Taeyong menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya, dan tak sadar bahwa Taeyong memperhatikannya. Namun bukan Taeyong namanya jika ia akan luluh hanya karena sikap perhatian dari Jaehyun. Dan yang ia lakukan saat ini yaitu memalingkan wajahnya seolah tidak perduli.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan kalimat itu lagi," ucap Jaehyun dengan lirih. Taeyong tidak mengerti apa yang Jaehyun maksud.

Perkataannya yang mana?

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kalimat itu lagi keluar dari bibirmu," lanjut Jaehyun.

Kini Jaehyun sudah selesai membalut luka Taeyong. Dan ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun kursi Mobilnya. Menatap ke arah depan, sambil menghela nafasnya berkali-kali, terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Taeyong memperhatikan raut wajah Jaehyun dari samping.

"Jangan pernah membenciku, Lee Taeyong."

_Deg!_

Jantung Taeyong tiba-tiba berdegup keras, bertepatan dengan terucapnya kalimat itu dari bibir seorang Jung Jaehyun. Tetapi bukankah sudah seharusnya ia membenci Lelaki tampan itu karena telah…

Menyelingkuhinya?

"Jaehyun. Apakah Yeri lebih cantik di matamu?" tanya Taeyong secara mengejutkan.

Jaehyun mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Yeri? Kenapa kau menyebut namanya?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau sering berhubungan dengannya?"

Jaehyun mendadak ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan Taeyong.

"_Pfftt_–hahahahaha!"

Taeyong terdiam dan melihat reaksi aneh Jaehyun. Namun Jaehyun justru mencubit kedua pipinya dan menunjukkan senyuman tampan padanya.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham," ucap Jaehyun lagi. "Jadi, kau mabuk seperti ini karena cemburu pada Yeri?" lanjutnya.

Jaehyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah video pada Taeyong. Taeyong tidak mengerti kenapa Jaehyun menunjukkan ponsel itu padanya, hingga ia melihat sebuah video dimana Yeri nampak sedang berbicara di sana.

"Aku tahu kau akan cemburu," ucap Jaehyun sebelum memutar video itu.

"_**TY Oppa! Aku merasa sangat iri padamu, karena memiliki Kekasih seperti Jaehyun Oppa. Kau tahu kenapa? Ia memintaku untuk membelikan beberapa barang yang mungkin akan kau sukai. Kuharap hubungan kalian berjalan baik hingga kalian Menikah nanti."**_

Diam-diam Jaehyun memperhatikan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Taeyong. Dan setelah video itu selesai, ia segera menarik Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluk tubuh kurus Taeyong dengan sangat erat, bahkan menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Taeyong yang ia sukai.

"Kalian tidak sedang membohongiku 'kan?" gumam Taeyong.

"Lihatlah apa yang berada di kursi belakang," bisik Jaehyun. Sontak Taeyong melepaskan pelukan itu dan menengok ke arah belakang.

Di sana terdapat beberapa Boneka, rangkaian Bunga dan juga Cokelat yang dilengkapi dengan ukiran bertuliskan namanya. Lee Taeyong.

"_For you Lee Taeyong. Queen of my heart. I love you_," ucap Jaehyun.

Taeyong segera mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada Jaehyun, dan mereka kembali berpelukan dengan erat. Taeyong bahkan tak malu untuk mencium pipi Jaehyun lebih dulu, karena ia sangat mencintai Lelaki yang berusia 2 tahun lebih muda darinya ini.

Namun ada yang aneh. Pelukan itu pun tidak berlangsung lama, Taeyong seketika mendorong tubuh Jaehyun kala matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah kantung plastik berwarna putih yang ia ingat beberapa hari lalu dibawa oleh Jaehyun. Dan kini, kantung plastik itu berada di dalam Mobil milik Jaehyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaehyun menyadari perubahan sikap Taeyong.

"Apa isi kantung plastik putih itu?"

Jaehyun tertawa kecil dan menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan yang lapar. Demi Tuhan, kenapa Jaehyun pandai sekali mengubah ekspresinya secepat itu?

"Pengaman," Jaehyun menjeda kalimatnya dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang ternyata benar adalah sebuah pengaman. "Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu Hyung," lanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-oOo- Bottoms Without Their Tops -oOo-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[JohnTen – Johnny x Ten]**

Johnny menuruti perintah Jaehyun yang menyuruhnya untuk membawa Ten keluar dari tempat itu. Dan kini, ia hanya memandangi Ten yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Ia membiarkan Ten berjalan sendiri tanpa bantuannya karena itulah permintaan Ten.

Ten tidak ingin disentuh olehnya.

Johnny sedikit khawatir melihat Ten berjalan ke kanan dan ke kiri tidak seimbang karena efek Alkohol. Hingga sesekali ia menahan tubuh Ten yang hampir jatuh. Tetapi lagi-lagi, ia mendapat penolakan dari Ten dan tetap tidak ingin disentuh.

Setelah berjalan melewati lorong untuk keluar dari Club tersebut, mereka kini tiba dimana Mobil Agensi mereka terparkir. Ia membuka pintu Mobil itu dan mendapati Mark serta Haechan telah lebih dulu berada di dalam. Johnny tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun dan menarik tangan Ten agar masuk ke dalam Mobil.

Hingga Mobil itu berjalan, Johnny masih betah dengan keterdiamannya dan sesekali melirik ke arah Ten yang meracau tidak jelas di kursinya. Johnny bahkan mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilemparkan oleh Mark dan Haechan padanya, karena jujur saja ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun kecuali Ten.

Hingga tak terasa mereka kini telah tiba di Dorm mereka. Ialah orang pertama yang keluar dari Mobil itu, disusul oleh pasangan _Lovebirds_ dan terakhir Ten. Johnny sempat curiga saat Ten mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menempelkan benda itu pada telinganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Johnny.

"Ung… hik! Menghubungi Manager Hyung hik! Aku… tidak bisa berjalan hingga hik! Ke Kamarku seorang diri hik hik!"

Johnny merampas ponsel Ten dari genggaman Lelaki manis itu dan menyimpannya di saku jaket tebalnya. Kemudian ia menopang tubuh Ten dan berjalan memasuki Dorm.

Setibanya mereka di Kamar, ia rebahkan tubuh Ten di kasurnya lalu melepaskan jaketnya. Ia pandangi wajah Ten di depannya cukup lama, hingga ia mulai merangkak naik ke kasur itu dan membawa tubuh Ten ke atas pangkuannya sehingga mereka saling berhadapan.

Reflek Ten mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Johnny dan berusaha untuk membuka matanya melihat Johnny.

"Johnny Hyung…" lirih Ten, "Aku kira cintaku ini bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tetapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menerima cintaku pada saat itu."

Johnny tidak ingin banyak bicara, dan ia langsung menyambar bibir Ten dan dilahapnya dengan rakus. Ciuman ini adalah ciuman pertama yang ia berikan pada Ten selama mereka menjadi sepasang Kekasih. Ia pikir, ia akan mencium Ten dengan manis dan lembut, juga ditemani oleh suasana yang romantis. Tetapi ia tidak mampu menahan nafsunya untuk tidak mencium Ten saat ini. Terlebih Ten terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik, dan ia ingin sekali menyentuh tubuh mungil Kekasihnya tersebut.

Kedua tangan Johnny tergerak untuk memegang pinggang ramping Ten, dan menikmati ciuman mereka. Ya, ciuman mereka. Karena tidak hanya ia yang mencium Ten, tetapi Ten pun menciumnya. Ten membalas ciumannya tanpa ragu.

_Cpkh cpkh cpkh_

Entah kenapa suara kecipak bibir yang keluar dari ciuman mereka, membuat tubuh Johnny semakin memanas. Nalurinya memerintahkannya untuk melanjutkan apa yang tengah ia lakukan terhadap Ten ke arah yang lebih jauh. Hingga ia memilih untuk kembali membaringkan tubuh Ten, dan ia berada di atas tubuh Lelaki manis itu.

Tubuh Ten terlihat sangat mungil tenggelam di bawah tubuh Johnny yang besar. Semuanya mereka awali dengan ciuman-ciuman yang sensual, ciuman yang tak ingin mereka hentikan sama sekali.

Ten menunggu Johnny untuk mengatakan bahwa Lelaki itu juga mencintainya. Hingga ia merasakan Johnny melepaskan ciuman mereka secara perlahan dan menempelkan bibirnya pada telinganya dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Jadi apa kau berpikir bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu?" tanya Johnny. Ten mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Ia bersusah payah untuk menatap wajah Johnny dan Johnny hanya memandangi bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, Ten."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Johnny mempertamukan kembali bibir mereka dan ia melesakkan lidahnya pada bibir Ten yang sedikit terbuka dan mengeksplorasi seluruh isi rongga mulut Ten dengan gerakan sensual. Menyedot bibir atas dan bawah milik Ten secara bergantian seolah tidak ada hari esok.

"Ten… _let me please you_," bisik Johnny sambil menyesap leher Ten hingga menciptakan beberapa tanda cinta di sana. Tangannya pun bergerak untuk melepaskan celana yang dikenakan oleh Ten secara perlahan.

"_I want you to be mine,_ Johnny Hyung."

Johnny menggumamkan kata '_okay'_, lalu setelahnya ia melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya dan juga Ten. Ia terus melakukan '_make out'_ bersama Ten. Ten mengigit bibirnya sendiri dan terkesiap, tak membayangkan Johnny berani menyentuhnya secara dalam seperti yang saat ini sedang ia lakukan. Johnny berkali-kali menggesekkan kejantanannya pada anal miliknya.

Ten memejamkan erat kedua matanya saat ujung milik Johnny mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Ten sedikit meringis dan ia meminta Johnny untuk menatapnya. Ia meringis kesakitan karena milik Johnny cukup besar untuk lubangnya.

"_Are you okay_?" tanya Johnny. Ia berhenti memasukkan miliknya pada lubang Ten.

"_You're just… I didn't think you'd be so… big_?" Ten tergagap. Kekehan suara Johnny terdengar ke telinga Ten setelahnya.

"_I'm sorry my love," _ucap Johnny sambil meneroboskan kembali miliknya. Ten mendesah sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya, dan ia malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangan besar Johnny memegang erat pinggul Ten dengan wajah yang menegang. "_Fuck! Don't move!_" gerutu Johnny, hingga akhirnya ia bisa melesakkan seluruh kejantanannya ke dalam lubang hangat milik Ten. Meskipun ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena melihat Ten terus menahan kesakitannya.

Johnny harap seiring ia melakukan gerakan keluar masuk pada lubang Ten, rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Ten akan menghilang. Mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Ten.

Tak lama, Johnny merasakan kedua tangan Ten menangkup rahangnya dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari Lelaki manis itu. Bagi Ten, Johnny adalah Lelaki yang paling tampan juga sempurna. Beruntung ia memiliki Johnny dalam hidupnya.

Desahan. Geraman. Tubuh yang saling menyatu. Lidah yang beradu. Seks yang terjadi. Semua itu adalah apa yang ingin Ten lakukan di sepanjang hidupnya. Bersama Johnny di sisinya. Ia ingin Johnny terbangun di sampingnya setiap hari.

Ia menginginkan Johnny, ah tidak, tetapi ia membutuhkan Johnny. Ia memang tidak menunjukkan keinginannya itu terhadap Johnny saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, tetapi ia senang Johnny telah menjadi miliknya.

Ten memutuskan untuk mengubah posisinya dan bangkit terduduk di atas pangkuan Johnny. Ia membuka lebar kedua pahanya dan meresapi setiap sentuhan yang Johnny lakukan padanya. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk mendominasi, ia hanya ingin Johnny memenuhinya lebih dalam. Dan ia rasa, ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini.

Ia memeluk tubuh besar Johnny dengan sangat erat dan mendesah pelan di telinga Johnny seiring tubuhnya yang dihentak-hentak keras oleh dorongan milik Kekasih tampannya tesebut. Beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya ia merasakan cairan hangat menyembur dari milik Johnny memenuhi lubang analnya.

Johnny mencapai orgasmenya setelah menyetubuhi Ten dengan keras. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan peluh mengucur deras mengalir dari dahinya. Sementara Ten bergerak untuk menciumi dada Johnny dan beralih mencium bibir Johnny dengan lembut. Memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di akhir persetubuhan mereka yang menakjubkan.

Tubuh Ten kembali dibaringkan lalu Johnny berbaring di sampingnya. Johnny sempat melemparkan senyuman pada Ten, lalu menggenggam erat satu tangan Ten.

"Tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat," ucap Johnny.

Ten memeluk tubuh besar Johnny dan menyamankan wajahnya di dada Johnny. Ia bahkan tidak perduli ia akan kesakitan saat bangun keesokan harinya. Tidak mengapa. Ia senang telah memberikan apa yang Johnny inginkan. Dan juga… ia senang karena Johnny pun ternyata juga mencintainya.

"Saranghae Johnny Hyung."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-oOo- Bottoms Without Their Tops -oOo-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[NoMin – Jeno x Jaemin]**

**Flashback**

Sudah cukup lama Jaemin menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Jeno. Hingga mereka mengikuti _trainee_ dan lulus Sekolah pun ia masih mampu menyembunyikan perasaan itu. Bisa dikatakan, ia cukup senang dengan kehidupannya saat ini. Melewati hari demi hari, dan melakukan banyak hal bersama teman baiknya tersebut.

Sisi terluar hingga sisi terdalam diri Jeno, Jaemin mengetahui semuanya. Tidak ada sedikitpun rahasia Jeno yang tidak ia ketahui. Ia mengetahui semuanya. Dan ia pun menerima segala kekurangan yang Jeno miliki.

Cukup banyak waktu yang telah mereka lewati bersama. Ia semakin nyaman dengan keberadaan Jeno di sampingnya. Hingga rasanya ia tidak ingin tertidur karena ia takut tidak dapat melihat Jeno kembali di keesokan harinya.

"Jeno… mungkin ucapanku ini akan terdengar aneh untukmu. Tapi aku benar-benar serius mengatakannya."

Pagi itu, Jaemin dipaksa oleh hatinya sendiri untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Jeno. Sebenarnya ia tidak siap. Sangat tidak siap. Tetapi ia akan lebih tidak siap lagi jika ia kehilangan Jeno nantinya. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Jeno berbicara secara empat mata di Kamar mereka.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mendengarkan seluruh ucapanmu," jawab Jeno ramah; seperti biasa, pada Jaemin.

Jaemin menutupi kegugupannya dan membuka bibirnya secara perlahan.

"Aku… menyukaimu."

Jeno terdiam. Ia terkejut. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikiran bahwa Jaemin akan mengatakan kalimat semacam itu padanya. Tetapi apa salahnya? Bukankah sudah sewajarnya perasaan itu muncul di antara mereka, mengingat sudah cukup lama pertemanan mereka terjalin?

"Maksudmu… menyukaiku semacam apa?" tanya Jeno menegaskan kalimat Jaemin.

Jeno melihat Jaemin menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali dan Lelaki itu terlihat sedikit tegang. Ia hanya mampu tersenyum canggung, dan menanti jawaban dari Jaemin.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi Kekasihku. Bukan hanya teman. Aku ingin kau memperlakukanku sebagai Kekasihmu," jelas Jaemin.

Jeno mengangguk mengerti dan mencoba untuk mencerna kalimat Jaemin. Lebih tepatnya, ia sedang menunggu jantungnya berdegup keras atau tidak.

Dan…

_Deg!_

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berpacu dengan cepat kala tatapan matanya bertemu dengan mata indah milik Jaemin. Apakah lebih baik ia menerima pernyataan cinta dari temannya tersebut?

"Aku mau."

"Ya?"

"Aku mau menjadi Kekasihmu, Jaemin-_ah._ Dan aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan manis."

Jaemin segera memalingkan wajahnya dan bersorak dalam hati. Ia bahkan mengulum bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan kegembiraannya. Hingga tanpa sadar tubuhnya tertarik oleh Jeno lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

Jeno adalah seorang teman yang kini telah resmi menjadi Kekasihnya.

"Kita telah resmi sekarang?" tanya Jaemin. Jeno mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja. Kita resmi menjadi sepasang Kekasih, Jaemin-_ah_."

**Flashback End**

Jaemin teringat dengan itu semua. Bagaimana ia jatuh cinta pada Jeno melalui pandangan yang pertama, menyimpan perasaannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama, hingga akhirnya ia dapat menjadikan Jeno sebagai Kekasihnya. Semuanya dengan sangat cepat. Terjadi secara tak terduga.

Kini, dirinya dan Jeno berada di sebuah jalanan kecil yang menjadi satu-satunya akses menuju ke sebuah Taman kecil yang mengarah langsung pada sebuah Danau yang luas. Di sana, terdapat sebuah kursi panjang, yang menjadi tempat bagi mereka untuk menghilangkan penat mereka sejak masih dalam masa _trainee_.

Dan saat ini, Jaemin tidak mengerti kenapa Jeno menariknya menuju ke tempat ini. Di sini sangat sepi, terlebih sudah terlalu larut hanya untuk melihat Matahari tenggelam seperti yang sering mereka lakukan dulu.

Jaemin merasakan Jeno melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan perlahan menuju pagar pembatas antara Taman dan Danau tersebut. Lelaki itu nampak menatap lurus ke depan dan tertawa kecil.

"Aku sangat khawatir kau akan mabuk. Aku tidak dapat berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika kau ikut mabuk bersama anggota yang lain," mulai Jeno.

Jaemin masih betah berdiri di tempatnya. Ia baru saja tersadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya bersama para Hyung-nya tersebut adalah hal yang bodoh. Dan ia sedikit menyesal melihat Jeno kecewa terhadapnya seperti ini.

"Jika kau ada masalah, atau aku telah berbuat kesalahan padamu, kumohon katakan padaku secara langsung. Selama ini aku berusaha untuk menjadi Kekasih yang baik untukmu, Jaemin-_ah_."

"Tidak. Kau tidak pernah berbuat kesalahan padaku," jawab Jaemin. Dan memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Kali ini Jeno memandang ke arahnya, dan melihat Jaemin mulai melangkah mendekat padanya. Hingga Kekasih manisnya itu berada di hadapannya. Dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Aku hanya ingin diakui oleh semua orang bahwa kau adalah milikku," jawab Jaemin dengan serius.

Jeno ingin menjawab, tetapi Jaemin tidak membiarkannya dan terus menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Dan tatapan mata mereka terputus, kala kedua tangan Jaemin mulai menangkup wajahnya. Jeno hanya mampu berdiri kaku saat Jaemin mengecup kecil bibirnya. Hanya ciuman singkat, yang sering ia lakukan terhadap Jeno.

Namun ada yang berbeda kali ini. Jeno seperti tidak ingin ciuman mereka berlangsung dengan singkat. Ia menarik tangan Jaemin dan menubrukkan punggung Jaemin pada pagar pembatas itu sehingga tubuh Jaemin terkunci di antara pagar dan tubuhnya. Jeno menyelipkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Jaemin dan mencium bibir Kekasihnya itu dengan dalam. Jeno tersenyum menyadari tangkupan tangan Jaemin pada wajahnya semakin kuat, dan Jaemin bahkan membalas ciumannya.

Kedua pasang mata itu terpejam. Hembusan angin malam yang melewati air Danau, terasa sangat sejuk membelai permukaan kulit mereka. Jantung mereka sama-sama berdebar keras, seiring semakin lamanya ciuman itu berlangsung. Tak pernah mereka berciuman sebasah ini. Dan tak bohong, mereka pun sangat menikmatinya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Jaemin, Jeno mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan membuka aplikasi kamera lalu mengarahkan kamera itu ke arah mereka. Dan berhasil, Jeno berhasil merekam ciuman mereka dan juga beberapa foto melalui ponselnya. Kemudian ia simpan kembali ponsel itu ke dalam saku celananya.

Jeno seperti tidak rela mengakhiri ciuman mereka, namun harus ia lakukan karena nafas Jaemin sedikit terengah. Setelah melemparkan senyuman pada Jaemin, Jeno membawa Jaemin untuk duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di belakang mereka. Menikmati sisa waktu yang mereka miliki malam ini.

Cepat-cepat Jeno mengeluarkan ponselnya dan Jaemin memperhatikan Kekasihnya itu tengah mengirim pesan pada seseorang. Membuatnya mengernyit dan menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya pada Jeno.

"Aku sudah mengirimkannya," ucap Jeno sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Jaemin. Dan di sana Jaemin melihat Jeno yang ternyata berkirim pesan dengan sang Ibu.

Mata Jaemin membulat kala menangkap sebuah video dan beberapa foto yang dikirimkan oleh Jeno pada Ibunya. Semua itu adalah fotonya bersama Jeno. Parahnya, Jeno pun mengirimkan foto dimana mereka tengah berciuman beberapa menit lalu.

"Jeno! Apa kau gila?!" panik Jaemin.

"Bukankah kau ingin Orangtuaku mengetahui hubungan kita?" jawab Jeno dengan santai. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya di depan Jaemin. "Aku baru saja memberitahu mereka," lanjutnya.

"Jeno! Bagaimana jika Ibumu memisahkan kita?" Jaemin masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Jeno lakukan.

"Ibuku bukan orang semacam itu. Ia sangat menyayangiku dan selalu mendukung keputusanku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Jaemin-_ah_."

Jeno kelewat santai dan Jaemin tidak dapat memikirkan apapun lagi saat ini. Jeno benar-benar gila!

"Aishh apa yang harus aku lakukan saat bertemu dengan Ibumu nanti?" umpat Jaemin. Ia memijit-mijit kepalanya sendiri karena tiba-tiba terasa pening.

"Itu mudah."

"Hah?"

"Perkenalkan dirimu sebagai Kekasihku. Bukan sebagai temanku."

Apakah Jeno berpikir akan semudah itu bagi Jaemin untuk melakukannya?!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Maaf kalo jalan cerita FF ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi. Dan maaf juga kalo JohnTen ngambil start/? :'v**_

_**Dan juga karena pairing utama di sini adalah MarkHyuck, di next chapter akan ada NC MarkHyuck.**_

_**Bersiaplah wahai kalian semua :'v**_

_**NEXT?**_

_**REVIEW JUSEYO~**_

_**TERIMA KASIH :***_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – END**

**[Flashback]**

_**A few years ago.**_

Malam baru saja menjemputnya. Hari itu adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan untuk Mark. Sebelum Debutnya, ia harus benar-benar mempersiapkan dirinya agar dapat memberikan yang terbaik untuk semua orang. Ia berlatih dari pagi-pagi buta, hingga larut malam seperti saat ini.

Ia sangat lelah. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang menemaninya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat diajak berbicara untuk berbagi keluh kesahnya. Ia hanya seorang diri. Dan ia sudah cukup dengan semua ini.

Mark kini tengah menunggu Supir yang akan menjemputnya di depan Gedung Agensi yang menaunginya. Sekitar 5 menit ia berdiri di sana, sang Supir tak kunjung datang. Namun samar-samar terdengar suara derap langkah yang mendekat ke arahnya. Dan tak lama setelahnya, ia mendapati seseorang berdiri di sampingnya. Melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, yaitu berdiri dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

Ia adalah Haechan. Lee Haechan. Seorang _trainee_ sama seperti dirinya.

"Sudah puas memandangi wajahku?"

Mark sontak terkejut atas perkataan Haechan. Kalimat macam apa itu? Memangnya siapa yang memandanginya? Ck, percaya diri sekali –_batin Mark_.

Namun Haechan justru menghadap ke arahnya dan menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Tidak perlu seserius itu."

Mark memandang _weird_ pada Haechan lalu mengabaikan temannya itu seolah tidak ada siapapun di dekatnya.

Ya, sudah cukup lama ia mengenal sosok Haechan. Sosok ceria dan tidak tahu malu yang dimiliki olehnya, membuatnya nampak menonjol dan mudah diingat oleh siapapun yang baru mengenalnya. Termasuk Mark.

"Ya! Kau mengabaikanku?" protes Haechan. Aisshhh anak ini, selalu saja berhasil membuatnya kesal.

"Aku sedang lelah," singkat Mark. Haechan seketika mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah maafkan aku," gumam Haechan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dan Mark yang melihatnya pun hanya mampu terkikik.

"Aku tahu kau juga lelah," ucap Mark. Sepasang matanya berbinar kala mendapati Mobilnya sudah tiba dan sedang melaju ke arahnya. "Hey, pulanglah bersamaku. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke Rumahmu," tawar Mark.

"Benarkah?" tanya Haechan lugu.

"Um."

Dan mereka pun menaiki Mobil milik Mark. Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada perbincangan lagi. Mereka sama-sama lelah untuk sekedar mengobrol, dan baru kali ini Mark melihat Haechan kehabisan semangatnya. Lelaki berkulit _tan _itu nampak terkantuk-kantuk, dan tanpa terduga, Haechan jatuh tertidur.

Mark yang melihatnya, segera menarik kepala Haechan agar bersandar pada bahunya. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan kepala Haechan terbentur oleh badan Mobil karena kondisi jalanan yang mereka lalui tidak selalu mulus.

Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, Mark menganggap Haechan sebagai seseorang yang baik. Mereka cepat sekali akrab, dan tak pernah sebelumnya ia memiliki teman seperti Haechan. Bisa dikatakan, Haechan adalah sosok yang apa adanya dan melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Ia ingin menjadi seperti Haechan. Maka dari itu, cukup sering ia memperhatikan Haechan diam-diam.

Pertemanan mereka berjalan dengan baik. Meskipun diselingi dengan beberapa pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil, tetapi tak meruntuhkan pertemanan mereka. Karena dengan cepat, Haechan akan lebih dulu mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta maaf padanya.

Hingga saat itu tiba. Saat dimana Mark menginjak usia 15 tahun, dan ia dikejutkan dengan hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Ia terbangun di pagi hari dengan miliknya yang 'bangun', terlebih itu setelah ia memperhatikan wajah Haechan yang masih terlelap di sampingnya.

Apa yang salah pada dirinya?

Semalam, ia bermimpi tengah melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh/? bersama temannya itu. Dan saat ini, ia terbangun dalam keadaan tegang, lagi-lagi penyebabnya itu adalah orang yang sama. Yaitu Haechan. Lee Haechan.

"Umhh~ Makeu, kau sudah bangun?" gumam Haechan yang nampaknya baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menguap dan mengusap-usap kedua matanya. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan saat pagi menjelang.

"A-aku? B-bangun? Tidak!" elak Mark. Haechan sontak melemparkan pandangan _weird _pada Mark karena sikap temannya tersebut.

Apa yang salah pada Mark?

"Kau kenapa? Dan juga… kenapa kau berkeringat?" tanya Haechan lagi. Mark membuang wajahnya cepat.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sial!

Kenapa ia semakin tegang setelah melihat Haechan bangun dari tidurnya dengan rambut yang berantakan? Juga… beberapa kancing teratas piyama yang dikenakannya terlepas entah sejak kapan, sehingga mengekspos dada Lelaki tersebut.

"Ya sudah. Aku ingin mandi dulu," ucap Haechan langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

_Gulp!_

Mark menelan salivanya kasar, memandang ke arah bokong Haechan yang sangat menantangnnya, kala Lelaki itu tengah berjalan ke Kamar mandi.

"Arghh! Aku bisa gila!" umpat Mark sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Ia segera berlari menyusul Haechan ke dalam Kamar mandi dan mendorong tubuh Haechan agar keluar dari sana.

IA HARUS MENYELESAIKAN URUSANNYA!

Atau jika tidak, maka ia akan kehilangan konsentrasinya sepanjang hari ini.

"Hya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Haechan tidak terima dirinya didorong begitu saja oleh Mark.

"Menyingkirlah!"

_Brakk!_

Dan pintu itu tertutup dengan keras. Mark langsung mengunci pintu itu dan berjalan ke arah closet. Menurunkan celananya dan melihat ke arah pusakanya yang mengacung dengan tegang. Ia mendesahkan nafasnya frustasi dan mulai memegang miliknya yang paling berharga itu.

"Baiklah Mark, tenanglah. Mari kita mulai dengan menyebutkan… namanya?" gumam Mark tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri.

"PERSETAN!"

Mark mulai mengocok miliknya dengan cepat dan membayangkan hal yang 'iya-iya' pada temannya tersebut. Ia harus melakukannya karena ini adalah keadaan yang darurat!

Ya, darurat!

"Ahhh~ Haechan-ah~ ahhh~ Haechanieehh aahhhh~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-oOo- Bottoms Without Their Tops -oOo-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Mark POV]**

"Markeu Hyung sudah dewasa rupanya hahaha~"

Ah sial!

Kenapa di saat seperti ini, Haechan justru merusak suasana?

Alhasil aku harus menahan diriku untuk tidak menyentuhnya lebih jauh. Terlebih Johnny Hyung bersama Ten Hyung baru saja memasuki Mobil yang kami naiki. Aku hanya dapat melepaskan jaketku dan menyampirkannya pada tubuh Haechan. Udara semakin dingin, dan aku tidak ingin Haechan jatuh sakit karena kedinginan.

Untuk membunuh waktu selama perjalanan, aku melemparkan pertanyaan pada Johnny Hyung, namun ia tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan dariku. Baiklah, aku mengerti suasana hatinya saat ini. Melihat Ten Hyung mabuk, merupakan hal yang sangat langka. Dan dapat kulihat jelas Johnny Hyung nampak sangat marah hanya melalui ekspresi wajahnya saja.

Tak terasa kami sudah tiba di Dorm. Aku segera menopang tubuh Haechan yang melemas menuju ke Kamar kami. Aku harus cepat-cepat tiba di sana, karena jika Manager Hyung tahu, kita semua pasti akan dihukum dan dimarahi habis-habisan.

_Cklek_

Aku membuka pintu Kamar kami dan menyalakan saklar lampu agar Kamar kami yang semula gelap menjadi terang.

Aku berniat untuk membaringkan tubuh Haechan di atas tempat tidur, namun Haechan tidak ingin berbaring dan memilih untuk terduduk di sana. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya dan membiarkannya melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Ingat? Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak menyakiti perasaannya. Dan inilah yang dapat aku lakukan sebagai satu-satunya pilihan.

"Mark Hyung… apa kau tidak ingin memarahiku?" ucap Haechan tiba-tiba. Ia tidak memandang ke arahku dan justru menunduk menatap lantai.

"Aku sudah bersikap bodoh selama ini," lanjutnya.

Aku memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan perkataannya dan bergegas untuk mengganti pakaianku.

"Hyung, kenapa kau mengabaikanku?"

Aku menghentikan pergerakanku dan menunda diriku untuk mengenakan kaos ganti. Aku berbalik ke arahnya dan aku dikejutkan oleh tubrukan tubuhnya pada tubuhku. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggangku, memelukku dengan sangat erat. Ia bahkan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku.

Hey, apa yang salah pada Haechanku saat ini?

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku mengakui kesalahanku. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Aku tidak akan melarangmu lagi untuk bersikap posesif padaku."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan polosnya. Haechan sangatlah polos seperti anak kecil. Dan ternyata hal itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika…" Aku menggantungkan ucapanku dan ia melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatapku.

"Jika?"

"Jika kau…"

Demi Tuhan, aku tidak sanggup menahannya lagi. Tubuhku mendadak panas dan aku sangat menginginkannya. Terlebih setelah melihat kondisinya saat ini, tanganku seolah tergerak dengan sendirinya untuk menangkup wajahnya dengan kuat dan memandangi bibirnya itu.

"Membiarkanku untuk memilikimu malam ini."

"Cpkhh humphh~"

Perlahan dan dengan lembut, kudaratkan bibirku di atas bibirnya. Menjilat bibir bawahnya untuk sedikit menggodanya. Ia melenguh, dan menyelipkan jemarinya pada rambutku. Aku menempatkan lututku di antara kedua pahanya setibanya kami di atas ranjang, dan aku memangku tubuhnya, membiarkannya menduduki milikku yang sudah mengeras entah sejak kapan. Ia mendesah kecil saat aku bernafas di lehernya dan sesekali mengecupnya.

"D-darimana kau mempelajari ini semua?" gumam Haechan.

"Yuta Hyung menunjukkan banyak video jepangnya padaku. Aku rasa… aku belajar banyak dari video itu," jawabku jujur.

Aku melihat ia mengernyitkan wajahnya tidak mengerti. Lagipula, aku tidak memperdulikan ia mengerti atau tidak. Karena yang terpenting adalah aku bisa dengan segera melampiaskan nafsuku padanya. Meskipun ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi kami berdua, tidak menyurutkan keinginanku untuk melanjutkannya.

"Aku… akan melanjutkannya."

Ia mengangguk, dan aku segera melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhku dan juga tubuhnya hingga kami benar-benar dalam keadaan polos.

"Apakah akan sakit Hyung?" tanya Haechan ragu.

"Sakit ataupun tidak sakit, kau tetap harus menikmatinya _okay_?"

Kudaratkan kembali bibirku di atas bibirnya. Tidak membiarkan tautan bibir ini terlepas. Karena berdasarkan dari video yang Yuta Hyung tunjukkan padaku, jika kita akan melakukan seks, kita harus melakukan _foreplay _agar aktivitas ini tidak cepat berakhir. Maka aku mencumbui setiap bagian tubuhnya dan mulai melesakkan milikku ke dalam lubangnya dan eohhh….

_DAMN!_

Apakah harus sesempit ini? Lubangnya begini erat meremas milikku di bawah sana hingga nafasku tertahan di tenggorokan karena tak kuasa merasakan nikmat yang tiba-tiba datang. Jika aku tahu akan senikmat ini, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk melakukannya berulang-ulang/?

"Haechan… kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia segera memeluk tubuhku erat dan menancapkan jari jemarinya di permukaan kulitku. Aku tahu ia sangat kesakitan, tetapi ia tidak mengatakannya dan menyembunyikan kesakitannya itu.

"Kau ingin melanjutkannya? Tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin menghentikannya. Aku bisa menunggu sampai kau siap," ucapku.

Aku memberikannya pilihan, tetapi aku tidak dapat membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa aku ingin melanjutkan semua ini.

Ia memandang ke arahku dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Lalu ia menyandarkan dahinya pada bahuku. "Aku membutuhkan jawabanmu," ucapku.

"A-aku ingin ini tetap berlanjut," bisiknya sembari menutup kelopak matanya hingga terpejam.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat sikap lucunya, lalu aku melepaskan pelukan itu dan menarik dagunya agar ia mau menatapku. Matanya… sangat teduh saat ia menatapku.

"Tersenyumlah untukku. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, kupertemukan kembali bibir kami untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mataku pun tak hentinya menatap keindahan tubuhnya yang tersaji di hadapanku.

"Kau cantik."

Ia merona. Tak hentinya aku menatapi wajahnya yang manis itu, hingga ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri karena merasa malu.

"Tidak perlu malu. Kau sempurna, sayang."

Kedua tanganku perlahan bergerak turun hingga tiba di pinggangnya dan aku merasakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang. Terlebih ketika kau mulai meremas kuat sepasang bongkahan kenyal miliknya. Aku serasa meledak ketika milikku semakin menerobos masuk di dalam lubangnya dan merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa.

Sementara Haechan terlihat tidak yakin, hingga ia memutuskan untuk menarik leherku dan memeluknya. Ia berani mencium bahkan melumat bibirku kala aku sudah bergerak menyetubuhinya. Matanya masih setia terpejam, dan aku sangat menikmati penyatuan kami.

"Mark Hyunghh~" Ia terkesiap.

Kemudian aku membaringkan tubuhnya dan menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya. Kuhabiskan malam itu dengan hasrat yang tinggi dan tidak hentinya aku menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya hingga tubuh kami basah karena keringat. Kini, ia mulai menikmatinya. Itu terlihat jelas ketika aku melihatnya menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan memintaku untuk melakukan hal yang lebih.

"Kau sangat sempit!" umpatku. Pasalnya, aku sudah tidak dapat menahan keinginanku untuk meraih orgasmeku. Ini semua membuatku serasa melayang ke langit ketujuh.

"Apakah itu buruk?" Lagi-lagi ia bertanya dengan polos.

"Tidak. Ini sangat sempurna. Kau sangat sempurna, Haechan."

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas tubuhnya, dan ia menyambutnya dengan pelukan. Sesekali kali berciuman, meskipun itu ciuman yang terputus-putus.

"Kau bisa menghentikanku jika kau ingin berjalan dengan normal besok," ucapku. Sepertinya aku sudah sedikit kehilangan kewarasanku karena ingin menyetubuhinya hingga pagi tiba nanti.

Hingga puncak itu datang. Tubuhku bergetar dengan kuat saat aku mengeluarkan cairanku di dalam lubang hangatnya. Tubuhku melemas dan aku memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhku di sampingnya. Ia sontak memelukku dengan erat dan menyamankan wajahnya di dadaku. Tak lupa kuselimuti tubuh kami berdua dan membalas pelukannya. Memberikan kecupan kecil di dahinya dan sama-sama jatuh ke alam mimpi.

"_I love you_, Lee Haechan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-oOo- Bottoms Without Their Tops -oOo-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[JohnTen – Johnny x Ten]**

Ten membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan, dan tersenyum kala Johnny lah objek pertama yang ia lihat. Beberapa detik kemudian, matanya terbuka sempurna dan ia melihat Johnny pun menatapnya. Senyuman milik Ten semakin melebar ketika Johnny mengecup dahinya dengan penuh kasih sayang, lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil nan manis di bibirnya singkat. Dengan senang hati Ten membalas ciuman itu.

"Selamat pagi," sambut Johnny. Suara Lelaki itu terdengar sangat berat, memberikan gejolak aneh di dalam hati Ten.

"Selamat pagi Hyung," balas Ten.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Johnny. Tak hentinya tangan besar itu mengusap lembut surai milik Ten.

"Um… senang?" jawab Ten sedikit ragu. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi tadi malam saat dirinya bersama dengan Johnny adalah hal yang paling menakjubkan dalam hidupnya.

"Apakah itu adalah yang pertama bagimu?" tanya Johnny lagi.

Ten mengangguk lemah. "Kau… tidak menyukainya?"

Johnny menggeleng cepat. "Aku sangat menyukainya. Tetapi aku rasa… aku melakukannya dengan buruk," ucap Johnny tidak yakin.

"Tidak. Itu sama sekali tidak buruk. Kau lihat Hyung? Aku baik-baik saja saat ini," jawab Ten cepat. Dan hal itu membuat Johnny tertawa kecil.

"Aku berharap aku bisa selalu menciummu seperti semalam, Ten. Aku mencintaimu."

_Blush!_

Ten tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya karena merasa malu dan canggung. Benarkah ini kenyataan? Ia tidak sedang bermimpi bukan?

"Aku beruntung mempunyai Kekasih sepertimu." Lagi-lagi ucapan Johnny memberikan efek yang tidak baik untuk jantung Ten. Lelaki pemilik senyum yang manis itu, berulang kali menarik nafasnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup. Namun yang ada justru, rasa gugupnya semakin bertambah, terlebih kala Johnny menarik dagunya dan mempertemukan pandangan mereka berdua. Memberikan ciuman yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya dan membuat tubuh Ten kaku seolah mati rasa.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Ten. Terima kasih telah memilihku," ucap Johnny di akhir ciuman mereka.

Ten mengangguk dan senyuman yang ditunjukkan oleh Ten sudah cukup untuk menjawab kalimat cinta Johnny padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-oOo- Bottoms Without Their Tops -oOo-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[JaeYong – Jaehyun x Taeyong]**

"Jadi kau memiliki niat semacam itu padaku eoh?" ucap Taeyong saat dirinya bersama Jaehyun sedang berjalan berdua di pagi hari untuk mencari udara segar, setelah sebelumnya mereka membeli _iced americano _masing-masing.

Jaehyun menyesap minuman miliknya dan terkekeh mendengar celotehan sang Kekasih di sampingnya.

"Jika iya, apa kau mau melakukannya denganku?"

Tidak ada yang paling disenangi oleh Jaehyun selain menggoda Kekasih manisnya tersebut. Sejak kejadian semalam, Taeyong menjaga jarak dengannya, hingga pagi tadi, ia berhasil menarik Kekasihnya itu keluar Dorm dan berjalan menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti yang saat ini mereka lakukan. Tetapi ia masih mendapatkan sikap yang kasar dari Taeyong.

"T-tentu tidak!" elak Taeyong.

"Kau menjawabnya dengan ragu, Hyung."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau melakukannya denganmu!"

_Krik krik krik_

Taeyong salah tingkah saat mendapati beberapa pejalan kaki yang berada di sekitarnya mendadak menatap ke arahnya karena suaranya yang terdengar cukup keras. Terlebih ia baru saja mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak patut untuk diucapkan di tempat umum.

Taeyong meringis menyalahkan kebodohannya, sementara Jaehyun justru merasa bangga/?

"Lalu kau mau melakukannya dengan siapa?" tanya Jaehyun enteng.

"Siapa saja asalkan bukan kau," jawab Taeyong cepat.

Tubuh Taeyong menegang kala Jaehyun tiba-tiba meremas bokongnya dengan cukup keras. Ia segera mendorong tubuh Jaehyun menjauh dan menatap ke sekeliling, takut-takut ada orang yang melihat mereka.

"Apa kau gila?!" protes Taeyong.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melakukan 'hal itu' denganmu."

Demi Tuhan, Jaehyun adalah Lelaki yang sangat mesum. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, setelah mengetahui Kekasihnya ini memiliki pikiran yang mesum seperti itu.

"Bokongmu bagus ju–"

"Katakan itu pada orang lain!" potong Taeyong. Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jaehyun hingga ia tiba kembali di Dorm mereka. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Taeil yang menyambutnya di depan Gedung dan memilih untuk berjalan cepat menuju ke Kamarnya.

Sikap Jaehyun tadi, membuatnya sedikit terganggu.

"Hey kau marah?" tanya Jaehyun setelah ia berhasil mengejar Kekasihnya tersebut.

Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam Kamar mereka dan mendekati Taeyong yang berdiri memunggunginya menatap ke luar jendela. Tak lupa ia lebih dulu mengunci pintu Kamar itu, agar tidak ada orang yang mengganggu/?

"Kau sengaja memancingku ya?"

Ucapan Jaehyun terpaksa membuat Taeyong mau tidak mau berbalik badan untuk menatap Jaehyun. Tetapi yang ia dapati justru dada Jaehyun yang kini berada di depan wajahnya.

"K-kau… mau apa?" tanya Taeyong takut.

"Apa yang kukatakan tadi masih kurang jelas?"

Jaehyun menunjukkan senyuman Malaikatnya pada Taeyong, yang mana selalu berhasil membuat Taeyong meleleh dan tak berkutik. Kesempatan itu Jaehyun gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Taeyong, dan melangkah maju hingga punggung Taeyong bersinggungan pada jendela kaca yang berada di belakangnya.

Taeyong tidak dapat melawan lagi. Ia terdiam menantikan apa yang akan Kekasihnya itu lakukan terhadapnya. Terlebih Jaehyun mulai menghapus jarak di antara mereka berdua dan menatap bibirnya dengan lapar. Taeyong memejamkan kedua matanya erat, namun tidak ada ciuman yang ia rasakan. Yang ada justru, terdengar suara Jaehyun yang berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Aku hanya ingin menciummu, Hyung. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk melakukan seks. Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau siap untuk melakukannya bersamaku," ucap Jaehyun lirih dan manis.

Perlahan Taeyong meremas kedua tangannya sendiri dan perlahan terangkat lalu ia lingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jaehyun. Memeluk leher Jaehyun dengan erat hingga wajah Jaehyun tertarik dan mendekat padanya.

"Cium aku kalau begitu," bisik Taeyong di depan bibir Jaehyun. Dan setelahnya, Jaehyun merealisasikan keinginannya itu dengan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua, lalu larut dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis dan dalam.

Suara tautan bibir mereka terdengar memenuhi Kamar itu. Jaehyun menarik pinggang Taeyong dan membawa tubuh Lelaki manis itu untuk terduduk di atas pangkuannya. Ia terduduk di tepi ranjang mereka, dan membuat ciuman itu semakin intens.

Saat ia rasa Taeyong mulai kehabisan nafasnya, Jaehyun melepaskan ciuman itu dan tak mengalihkan tatapannya pada wajah Taeyong yang memerah sedetikpun.

"Hyung… sepertinya kau membuatku kesulitan untuk menepati janjiku tadi."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayo kita melakukan seks sekarang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-oOo- Bottoms Without Their Tops -oOo-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[NoMin – Jeno x Jaemin]**

"Kau yakin kita akan baik-baik saja?" Jaemin berbisik pada sang Kekasih; Jeno, saat mereka tiba di Rumah Jeno.

Tujuan Jeno mengajak Jaemin ke Rumahnya bukan sekedar untuk mengerjakan tugas seperti saat mereka masih Sekolah dulu. Kali ini, Jeno membawa Lelaki manis itu ke hadapan Orangtuanya, dan mengenalkan Jaemin sebagai Kekasihnya. Bukan Sahabatnya. Tentu Jaemin menolak keras keinginan Jeno tersebut. Tetapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain, setelah Jeno mengancamnya pindah Kamar bersama dengan Renjun. Oh tidak. Itu buruk. Itu sangatlah buruk bagi Jaemin. Maka terpaksa Jaemin memenuhi keinginan Jeno untuk datang ke Rumahnya.

"Setidaknya Orangtuaku tidak akan membunuh kita," enteng Jeno. Ia menyelipkan jemarinya pada sela jemari Jaemin lalu menggenggamnya erat. Melangkah maju mendekat pada pintu, dan siap untuk menghadapi Orangtua Jeno.

"Bu…" panggil Jeno. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat mereka tiba di depan pintu Rumah besar miliknya itu.

Dan pintu itu terbuka, menunjukkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik di usianya. Ibu Jeno menyambut mereka dengan senyuman yang lembut. Jaemin mendadak merasa bersalah karena menjadikan Jeno sebagai Kekasihnya dan mengubah orientasinya menjadi menyimpang/?

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Ibu Jeno memeluk tubuh sang Putera lalu bergantian memeluk tubuh Jaemin. Kemudian membiarkan mereka masuk ke dalam untuk membicarakan tujuan mereka.

Jeno dan Jaemin duduk di sofa yang berada di Ruang tengah, sementara Ibu Jeno duduk di seberang mereka. Di sana sudah lebih dulu terdapat Ayah Jeno yang terlihat sedang menunggu kedatangan sang Putera.

Orangtua Jeno tidak henti menatap genggaman tangan Jeno pada tangan Jaemin, dan hal itu membuat Jaemin memaksa untuk melepaskan genggaman itu. Namun Jeno tak kunjung melepaskannya, dan justru genggaman itu semakin menguat.

"Jaemin-_ah_. Jadi, apakah kau benar-benar menyukai Puteraku?"

_Deg!_

Tubuh Jaemin menegang dan ia bertahan dengan senyuman lebar yang kaku. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sungguh gugup. Dan ia takut untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Jeno terhadap kedua Orangtua Jeno.

"Sebenarnya akulah yang lebih dulu menyukai Jaemin, Ayah."

Jaemin terkejut atas jawaban Jeno. Itu… tidaklah benar. Ialah yang lebih dulu menyukai Jeno. Bukan sebaliknya.

"Tidakkah kalian menyukai Jaemin, Bu? Ayah? Semakin lama aku semakin berpikir, bahwa aku ingin memilikinya. Bukan sekedar menjadi teman," jelas Jeno.

Ibu Jeno menghela nafasnya dan beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekati Jaemin dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Dengan tiba-tiba, Ibu Jeno memeluk Jaemin dengan sangat erat dan cukup lama. Jaemin membalas pelukan itu takut-takut dan melemparkan pandangan bingung pada Jeno.

"Ibu senang memiliki dua orang Putera. Ibu tidak mengharapkan apapun, selain yang terbaik untuk kalian. Dan kalian harus ingat, Ibu akan selalu mencintai kalian."

Jaemin mengangguk dengan cepat dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Ibu Jeno.

"Mulai sekarang, anggaplah kami sebagai Orangtuamu. Dan lakukanlah hal-hal yang baik," sambung Ayah Jeno. Yang mana membuat Jeno bersorak dalam hati, begitu senang memiliki kedua Orangtua seperti Orangtuanya tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Ayah… Ibu. Aku mencintai kalian," ucap Jeno.

Jadi seperti itulah saat yang paling menegangkan sekaligus mengharukan bagi kisah cinta Jeno bersama Jaemin. Jaemin tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Jeno lagi. Ia bebas menunjukkan cintanya pada Jeno di depan siapapun.

"Aku ingin memberimu hadiah," ucap Jeno selagi mereka menghabiskan waktu di pusat perbelanjaan yang terletak tak jauh dari Gedung Agensi mereka.

Mulanya, Jeno hanya ingin mengajak Jaemin untuk mengisi perut. Tetapi entah kenapa, ia jadi ingin memberikan Kekasihnya itu sebuah hadiah.

"Hadiah? Untuk apa? Aku sedang tidak berulang tahun," jawab Jaemin.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat manis di mata Jeno. Terlebih Jaemin sedari tadi tidak menyadari senyuman yang selalu ditunjukkan oleh Jeno. Jaemin hanya terfokus dengan toko-toko yang mereka lewati sambil menyesap _americano_-nya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau hadiah dariku? Hmmm sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin memberikanmu boneka Ryan yang besar."

Mendengar itu, mata Jaemin langsung berbinar. Ia memandang Jeno dengan pandangan memuja. Bukan karena Jeno tampan, ia bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan itu, melainkan karena Jeno baru saja menyebutkan tokoh karakter Line bernama Ryan, dan Ryan adalah tokoh kesukaannya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mau," jawab Jaemin cepat.

"Jadi kau mau?" goda Jeno.

Jaemin mengangguk cepat. "Tentu!"

Jeno tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Kekasihnya itu, lalu ia mengembungkan pipinya dan menunjukkan pipi kanannya pada Jaemin. Bermaksud agar Jaemin menciumnya.

"Tapi cium aku dulu," ucap Jeno.

Jaemin menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan mendapati hasil yang sama… YAITU BANYAK SEKALI ORANG-ORANG YANG BERLALU LALANG DI SEKITAR MEREKA. Bayangkan saja! Mereka saat ini sedang berada di tempat umum, mana mungkin ia mencium Jeno di tempat seperti ini?!

Tetapi bayangan dirinya yang sedang memeluk boneka Ryan yang berukuran besar, tiba-tiba muncul dengan indahnya. Ia tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Astaga! Kenapa Jeno pandai sekali menyogoknya dengan cara seperti ini?

"Hanya di pipi kan?" cicit Jaemin.

"Iya, hanya di pipi. Ah tidak, jika kau menciumku di bibir, aku akan membelikanmu seperangkat alat tidur bergambar Ryan," Jeno menawarkan penawaran yang menggairahkan untuk Jaemin.

Untuk yang kedua kali, Jaemin menelan ludahnya kasar. Tawaran Jeno sangatlah menggiurkan!

"Tapi ini tempat umum. Bagaimana jika aku melakukannya nanti? Saat kita sudah tiba di Dorm. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta. Aku berjanji," Jaemin melakukan negosiasi pada Jeno.

"Apapun yang aku minta?"

Jaemin mengangguk antusias. Oohhh Ryan, datanglah padaku sayang. –_batin Jaemin_.

"Termasuk tubuhmu?" lanjut Jeno.

"Ya. Hah?! Apah?!"

"Baiklah. Sepakat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-oOo- Bottoms Without Their Tops -oOo-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaehyun mengernyitkan wajahnya saat melihat gerakan aneh yang Haechan tunjukkan saat mereka sedang latihan. Selain tidak fokus dengan gerakan, Haechan pun menampilkan raut wajah yang kesakitan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Haechan, maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan latihan hari ini dan menghampiri Haechan.

"Haechan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaehyun pada Haechan saat mereka sedang melangkah menuju sofa panjang yang terletak di sudut Ruangan latihan tersebut.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hyung," jawab Haechan.

Jaehyun berinisiatif untuk mendekati Haechan dan meletakkan tangannya pada bokong Haechan. Lalu tiba-tiba ia meremas bokong Haechan dengan cukup kuat.

"Aww sakit, apa yang kau lakukan Hyung?!" teriak Haechan. Sontak seluruh Anggota menatap ke arah mereka. Termasuk Mark, yang sedang meminum sekaleng _cola_ tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Aku tahu bokongmu sakit. Apa kau terjatuh?" tanya Jaehyun dengan suara yang lirih. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan tatapan para Anggota NCT lainnya.

"Ekhem, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Mark menginterupsi, lengkap dengan raut wajah cemburunya.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kau tidak lihat Haechan sedari tadi kesakitan?" ucap Jaehyun sedikit emosi.

Mark menatap ke arah Haechan dan meraih tangan Haechan lalu menariknya menjauh dari sana.

"Aku akan mengurusnya," singkat Mark pada Jaehyun dan ia meninggalkan Ruangan latihan tersebut.

_BRAKK!_

Pintu Ruangan itupun tertutup dengan keras. Meninggalkan kesunyian di antara seluruh Anggota.

Mark menarik tangan Haechan dan memperhatikan Haechan jalan dengan langkah yang tertatih. Ia tahu benar bahwa Haechan pasti kesakitan akibat dirinya. Akibat perlakuannya semalam.

"Haechan, kenapa kau selalu membuatku khawatir?" ucap Mark sesaat setelah mereka tiba di tangga Gedung. Mark memilih tempat ini, karena jarang dijangkau oleh orang. Tempat ini cukup sunyi dan tepat untuk berbicara dengan Kekasihnya tersebut.

Haechan menunduk tanpa mau menatap mata Mark. Ia merasakan Mark meremas kedua bahunya cukup kuat.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam Hyung?" lirih Haechan.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku semalam. Dan aku sudah memintamu untuk menghentikanku jika aku menyakitimu," jawab Mark.

Mark benar. Mark tidak salah. Dirinya lah yang salah karena membiarkan Mark melakukan hal itu padanya hingga akhirnya ia merasakan kesakitan ini.

"Haechan… kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Mark kala tak mendapati jawaban dari Haechan.

Kedua tangan Mark yang semula berada di bahu Haechan, perlahan turun menuju lengannya dan berakhir pada jemari Kekasih manisnya tersebut. Ia tautkan jemari mereka dan mengecup dahi Haechan dengan lembut cukup lama.

"Aku bisa mengatakan pada Manager Hyung bahwa kau memerlukan waktu istirahat beberapa hari. Aku tahu semua itu menyakitkan untukmu, dan hal itu membuatku bingung harus melakukan apa," bisik Mark.

Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya dan menerima pelukan dari Mark. Ia memeluk Mark dengan erat lalu menyamankan wajahnya pada dada Mark dalam beberapa waktu. Ia membutuhkan Mark untuk menemaninya.

"Semua yang aku lakukan padamu selama ini, adalah karena aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Kekasihku, Lee Haechan. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu tidak nyaman atas sikap protektifku selama ini. Maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu sedih. Aku berjanji akan berusaha menjadi Kekasih yang terbaik untukmu," jelas Mark.

Mendengar itu, Haechan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tinggi Mark. Dan ketika pelukan itu terlepas, Haechan membiarkan Mark menarik dagunya lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka. Ia bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang Mark tunjukkan melalui ciuman manis mereka. Jantungnya berdebar keras, dan ia merasa bersalah karena berniat untuk membalas dendam pada Kekasihnya tersebut.

Ini konyol.

Rencana awalnya untuk membalas dendam pada Mark, bahkan ia yang menjadi otak dari misi mereka, membuatnya benar-benar menyesal. Ia benjanji tidak akan melakukan hal konyol itu lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Mark Hyung. Sebenarnya akulah yang merencanakan ide gila di Club malam itu. Aku benar-benar menye–"

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya."

"Hah?"

Mark menunjukkan ponselnya pada Haechan dan tersenyum miring.

"Aku menyadap ponselmu."

"APAAH?! YAKK MARK HYUNG!"

Mark segera berlari dan membiarkan Haechan mengejarnya. Ia bahkan tidak perduli bahwa Haechan kesulitan mengejarnya karena sakit di bagian bokongnya. Ia memang senang menggoda Kekasihnya tersebut. Baginya, jika sedang marah, Haechan akan terlihat sangat manis.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU MARK HYUNG!"

"YAA AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU SAYANG~"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End. Fin.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hanya sebatas itu imajinasi receh Yuta wkwk.**_

_**Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan kalian semua terpuaskan.**_

_**Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF ini.**_

_**LEAVE A COMMENT JUSEYO~**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**SARANGHAE BBUING~!**_


End file.
